Amnesia
by little.ashyangel
Summary: What would you do if one moment you're at a FFA meeting and then the next you dont have a clue. Well, Dusky get's to find out! And maybe fake a little bit of amnesia along the way. Legolas/OC Movie and it's actully a lot better than it sounds. rated T to be safe. TENTH WALKER AND A LITTLE BIT OF MARY SUE. PART ONE OF THREE! Also, COMPLETED! SEQUAL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st fanfic, yay me!**

*****This story contains Ancient Ones a group of OCs that can wield the Magic from the Inheritance Cycle. I take no credit for Christopher Palolinies created language. But anyway- Ancient Ones are people who are able to shapeshift into a wolf and wield the Ancient Language.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dusky and the ancient ones!**

**Main OC: Dusky**  
**Hair: Red**  
**Eyes: bright blue**  
**Height: 5'6**  
**Clothes: look up a picture of an FFA female members' dress, then picture her in about 1-1 & 1/2 inch heels.**

**_Prologue_**

A man with black and gray hair looked up into the sky. His cornflower blue (yes I know very spastic) chest armor shine as did his chain mail.  
His red eyes reflecting the moonlight. There was a shooting star and the man jumped back as if he had been slapped. He transformed into a black wolf, he growled,"Great darkness is upon us. The children from the prophecy are coming."

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Dusky POV**_  
I blinked, then did it again. Yep no way was I hallucinating. I was standing in the middle of a forest! Trees as tall as a building with 40 floors! Wild flowers and herbs blooming everywhere! The scents and sound more distinct than that of the 'Outdoor Classroom' back home- which was the closest forest-like area back home. I looked down; well I defiantly wasn't in sensible clothes at all.  
A white collared shirt buttoned up to the top, with a camisole under it, a black skirt that started just at my stomach and ended right at my knees, black pantyhose, an FFA jacket over my shirt and a clip-on scarf- yes, the boys in FFA are good enough for REAL ties but us females are not good enough for real scarves and are given clip-on scarves- then I had on black leather heels, the heels being about an inch to about an inch and a half. I felt my head, there was a minor cut to my temple and it wasn't bleeding anymore- meaning I'd been out for a while now. I closed my eyes and searched my memory for what happened leading up to this point.  
_ I was standing in my school's cafeteria, laughing with my friends Alix and Anna, Alix and I had just completed the Opening Ceremonies with a few of our classmates while Anna was about to go recite the creed- I sat down on a little stool-like seat that was attached to the table, "My feet are killing me!" I yelped.  
Alix laughed, "Mine too! My shoes are WAY too big for me!"  
Anna sighed," Mr. Holloway," our FFA teacher," Is basically killing us with the 'No getting out of Official Dress' rule."  
That meant- No unzipping Jackets, no taking off scarves or ties- And NO, you couldn't for any reason, and girls- can take off your shoes! Suddenly Anna's name was called, "Good Luck!" Alix and I cheered for her!  
Suddenly, I heard a big bang, Alix and I turned towards something, and then my world went black._  
I gasped and opened my eyes," W-was it a bomb?" I asked myself out loud, "Or did someone shoot me?" I shivered; the sun was going down, probably around seven. I could see what appeared to be lights and a large building on the horizon. I sighed and undid my hair, then checked my pockets- my phone was missing, so was my tube of lip-gloss I had kept with me.  
I gulped and untucked my shirt, realizing I must have looked stupid. Then I started off towards the building. I can't remember how far I walked, but it must have been about a half mile. I couldn't take the shoes anymore and pulled them off, and then I started humming songs to keep my spirits up. I could feel a few thorns had ripped my hose in some places, I was starting to get tired, and my eyes were getting heavy. When I was walking along some soft ground, the world slipped out beneath me.  
I gave a short scream when I fell down into the hole. The wind was knocked out of me; I felt the damp ground underneath me. The moon had just started to rise- full and bright. I quickly glanced around, looking for danger, and found none. I sighed in relief, and then shivered, the ground was damp. I looked up, and gave a groan. I couldn't climb out, it was impossible, the hole must have been about two meters deep, and I had NO upper body strength at all. But if course I had to try!  
I growled in annoyance and jumped up with all I had, I gave a yell when I grasped the grass, the yelped when I collapsed back onto the damp ground! I sighed and rubbed my bruised backside. I debated about whether or not to call for help, but it was around midnight, and I doubted anyone would hear me and if anyone did- they wouldn't be too good. So I kept quiet.  
I sighed, all the jumping had exhausted me, and I was getting hungry. I believe the last time I ate was around lunch, because the meeting was right after school and I had to get there so fast. I didn't eat anything; then again I hadn't been planning to be stuck out of the middle of nowhere and not eating at home.  
I curled up near a wall on the damp ground, my eyes closing. I held my shoes up to my chest, so I didn't somehow lose them.  
That morning I woke up to the birds singing, I looked up, I guessed from the position of the sun it was around nine. My stomach growled, reminding me again of how hungry I was. I swallowed, my throat was dry too.  
Dang It!  
"Hello?" I yelled," Is anyone there?" I listened hard, no sound at all, I sighed and laid back down onto the ground, I felt my eyes fill with tears. I held it in as long as I could, before I cried, and cried and cried, _I'm_ _lost, I don't know how I got here and I'm probably gonna die_.  
I finally stopped, I was making that wired hiccup-like noise, I started humming the old lullaby my mom had started to sing to me from some movie I had liked when I was younger. I smiled remembering my mother's scent, her smile, the way she could always calm me down.  
That's when the sky turned darker, I looked up and saw that the dark clouds starting to roll in, I yelped and started digging in the side of the hole. I was still digging when the rain started to come down, not too hard, but it was a steady drizzle.  
I yelped when a sharp rock cut into my left palm. I held my hand close to my chest and continued to dig. By the time the small indention I had made was big enough, it was pouring! I was glad it seemed to be late fall wherever I was, so the ground below me did soak up the water, and was hard so it didn't turn muddy. I unzipped my skirt and pulled it down a bit, which was hard considering that everything I had on was soaked, and ripped a bit of the extra part of my hose off the top, and started to wrap my hand after I had cleaned the dirt off with the falling rain.  
That's when a bolt of lightning landed at the top of the hole-near the spot where I fell in- I screamed and leapt back, banging my back into the dirt of my small den. The wind howled and something thumped into the hole, the lightning flashed again and I saw that it was an apple. I felt hunger gnaw at my stomach, and then carefully laid my jacket onto the ground before I picked it up.  
I _hate_ apples, hate em. But I bet you all know that if I wanted to survive. I pinched my nose shut and started eating. Then I feel asleep. I would wake up after a few hours only to find it still raining. I believe that the storm lasted a whole day.  
But soon the wind stopped howling, the rain became a drizzle, then a sprinkle then nothing. With each phase of rain the sky continued to get brighter.  
By the end of the storm, about fifteen apples (not counting the few I had already eaten) had fallen into the hole- again it must have been late fall- and was sucking the water out of my jacket. There was also a small little spout of water on one end so I could keep collecting the water.  
I smiled and looked up checking the time, around nine in the morning; the storm really had lasted for a whole day. I ate another apple and then put the others near my jacket.  
I sighed and put two long scratches into the soft soil in the side of the hole, Signaling my days in this hole. Then I curled up into a shivering mass.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is waaaaayyyyyy over due! Thank you all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Dusky.**

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up it was around six, and I was dry, but still cold. I knew that I was sick immediately when I tried to stand but my head started to swim. I fell to my knees, then crawled over to my jacket and got water. As the late afternoon turned to evening, I ate another apple making my total thirteen. Then I curled up again.

I awoke to find it mid-morning of my third day; I was surprised I was even awake. My head was pounding, my stomach was swimming, and all I wanted to do was sleep. But I ate an apple anyway, now having twelve remaining, drank some water, then placed a third scratch near my first two. But to pass the time started singing,

" _Never doubt never doubt/ Here for you, here for me/ Worry not, I'll be there/ Strength when you feel weak/ In the dark when you can't see  
Guiding light I will be/ All I need all I need/ Is for you to do the same for me, Cause_," I paused thinking of the chorus, "_Even heroes need heroes sometimes/And even the strong need/ someone to tell them it's all right/ Even heroes need heroes/ sometimes/ Will you be my hero tonight?"_ I sighed; I didn't know the rest of the song sadly. I started singing more songs I knew of, ballads, love songs, rock, and alternative. Anything I could think of.

I ate another apple at lunch, and then took a nap for about five hours. I started digging in the dirt, drawing writing some words over and over again. I sang while I worked, a simple tune, a melody I had made up in my head. Then started a masterpiece on the side of a wall, I couldn't stand because I was so weak. But whoever said you needed to stand to carve into a muddy wall?  
At about seven I stopped working, drank some water and sang a song to relax myself, even of it irritated my headache! "_Hush-a-Bye /Don't you Cry/Go To Sleep My Little Baby/When You Wake You Shall Have /All the Pretty Little Ponies_."

**No POV**

A young traveler was riding his white horse on his way to Rivendell. He halted his horse, "What was that," he wondered.

Suddenly a young girl's voice cut through the brush, "_In Your Bed/Mamma Said/Babies Riding Off To/Dream Land/One by One/they've Begun/Dance and Prance for little baby_."

The traveler smiled," Ah, it is a maiden, but what is she doing out here alone?"  
The traveler dismounted from his horse and started walking towards the voice.

**Dusky POV**

I felt my throat become dry after the first verse and got some water,"_/ Blacks And Bays/Dapples And Grays /Running In The Night/When You Wake/You Shall Have/All The Pretty Little Ponies,"_ I paused thinking I heard a twig break, but then shook my head and continued," _/Can't You See The Little Ponies/Dance Before Your Eyes/All The Pretty Little Ponies/Will Be There When Your Arise!/"_

Another twig broke, and I stopped again," H-Hello?" I called, then stood up slightly only to have my world spin and force myself onto my knees. I gasped when a blonde headed man peered over the edge of the hole, "Hello, are you in need of assistance?"

I grabbed my jacket and put it on," Y-yes please help me! I've been stuck down here for a long time... I am not sure on the number days. At least one day before that big storm until now."

The man's blue eyes widen, "The storm lasted a two days and a half! It was the biggest storm the whole country has had in years!"  
Okay so I was off by one day! Sue me!

The man turned his head, "I have some rope with my horse, I shall me right back mildly."  
I was glad he was gone so he didn't see me blush. I carefully grabbed the apples and set them back into the den I had created. Then I tried to stand, and my world spun. I fell to my knees, and then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I moved closer to the side, placing my hand on the mud wall, steadying myself. The man came back, I could hear horses hooves on the grass and its steady breathing. A rope was thrown down the hole and then the man jumped in. I smiled and reached for his gloved hand so I could stand up," M-my name is Dusky."

The man smiled, "They call me Legolas," I swayed and he caught me before I fell, "Don't tell me you're ill also?"

I nodded, "I am afraid so," where was all this old time-y grammar coming from? Now that I'm thinking about it- why did he call me a maiden?

Legolas cursed under his breath and carefully gave me a leg up, before easily climbing out of my prison himself. While I was zipping my jacket, he walked over to me," I can tell from your clothes you are not from around here. Exactly where have you come from Miss. Dusky?"  
I bit the side of my cheek; of course he had to ask _that!_ I untied the make-shift bandage from my palm, Wincing, "I... I am not really sure... I ... I cannot remember." Legolas sat next to me and took my injured hand, surveying the damage, "Well this wound is not infected, which is good," he took off his glove and felt my forehead, "But you do have a high fever."

As he was speaking I could feel myself start to sweat, but I was chilled to the bone. The hole and been cool which allowed me to stay cool, but now I was free- meaning the sickness was also. Legolas stood, then helped me stand," I shall take you to Rivendell with me- the healers there can treat you." I don't know if the fever is making me delirious but... Are Legolas' ears pointed? Yeah, I'm _so _lost!

I smiled," Thank you for being so kind, Legolas."  
Legolas shrugged, "Your thanks is not necessary. I would hope and pray another would do the same for me," He grabbed something from off his saddle- his cloak- he put it around my shoulders and I snuggled into it, "Now," he motioned to his horse, "Shall we?"

I nodded and Legolas gave me a leg up onto the white beast. Then got on behind me, he spoke to his horse in some language I didn't recognize. The horse started off at a trot and I gripped onto the saddle, I had taken a few lessons on how to ride a horse, but this was just plain ridicules. I mean I've never been trained to ride a horse practically on a strangers lap, and had I not been feeling like crap right about then and practically ready to fall _off _the horse because I was so weak, I would rather have walked.

"You have very excellent riding skills," Legolas said," Were you trained?"

I bit my lip, he'd _never believe my true story, and until I can figure out where I am I need to stay cool_, I thought to myself, " I... Believe I was. I cannot remember, but riding a horse does feel natural."

Legolas nodded, "Do you mind if I sped up?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

Legolas again spoke to his horse in a language I didn't understand and the horse sped up to a gallop. Already weak with my fever I leaned up against Legolas to keep from falling before I fell asleep.

**THANK YOU! LOVE IT? HATE IT? TEEEEELLLLL MMMMMEEEEE! with a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm bpred so I'm updating my stories.**

**Here's the link to my video for this story- watch?v=qES4Egw5mlI&feature=player_detailpage**

**Thank you LalaElerrina for reviewing, I really appreciate your and TolkienGirl052 for the constructive critisim. but it's like Isabel said this story IS for fun. That and it's aready complete on my computer with at least 45 pages. So if i was to go back through and edit and fix EVERYTHING that would take a lot of time I don't have in my busy weekend/weekday schedule. This is also how I write so as much as I really value and appreciate your reviews I'd have to ask you too keep them short and sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dusky.**

**Chapter 3**

I cracked my eyes open, I couldn't feel Legolas' horse under me or even Legolas behind me. I looked around through the cracks of my eyelids, I saw that I was in well some type of medical bay, I guess. I turned my head one way seeing on one and then waited a few heartbeats before turning the other way, still no one.

I sighed and looked at my left hand, there was bandages tied around it. I felt the bandages on my forehead for the gash there.  
Then I looked down, I seemed to be in a type of nightgown, and my original underwear- thank any God you want to! (Hell thanks to them all!)  
_So_ I thought to myself, _let's recap shall we! I was at an FFA contest when suddenly; I was whisked off to somewhere. There's a pointy eared guy named Legolas... _I thought hard about Legolas' name, he looked familiar and his name sounded familiar...

Then it hit me- Legolas was a character in a book! The book series called Lord of the Rings! The movies too! Oh and he was an elf, well THE elf-Granted I'd never seen the movies, and I was reading the fellowship, but had only gotten about halfway through book 3; and barely remember it.

_I'm screwed- royally, _I screamed in my head. I heard voices coming down the hall and quickly shut my eyes, then made my breathing deep and even.

"How is the maiden," Legolas, I knew that voice anywhere!

A semi-unfamiliar voice answered him, "Her hand should be fine, as should the gash on her head-though it's troubling after all my years of healing I've never seen a wound like that. Her fever has gone steadily down, and by sundown I predict she should awake."  
I swear I could _hear_ Legolas smile, "Good, she was near death when I found her, she also seemed to have lost her memory. But she knew her name and she was singing songs when I found her. So do you think she is lying?"

"Hmmm," went the unfamiliar voice, "All of the amnesia cases I've ever seen, people would remember bits and pieces of their past at strange times... But as you said her clothes and when you went back to track her movements and found those leather shoes, which she seemed attached too... I cannot be sure at this moment in time."

"All right Gandalf," Gandalf... Gandalf-now why does that name sound so...? Oh right, "I'll watch over her for a while, I shall alert you if anything should occur." I heard two sets of footsteps, one moving further away and one coming closer. When both sets couldn't be heard I cracked my eyes open, Legolas was sitting in a chair close to my bed. He was looking out a window to my left," L-Legolas?"

Legolas' head snapped in my direction and I opened my eyes fully, "You're awake. That's good."

I sighed and looked around finally taking the room into full view, "Where are we?"  
Legolas smiled, "In Rivendell, a safer place than where you were," Legolas glanced over his shoulder, "Do you remember what happened to you? Or anything before that for that matter?"

I looked at my hands and fiddled with the bandages, "I do not remember how I got in the forest and my life before, but I remember everything else."

Legolas smiled, "Would you tell me what you do remember?"

I sighed, "I remember walking through the forest, it must have been evening the sun was going down, I was walking towards a building, now I realize that it must have been here. But while I was walking along a soft patch of ground, but it caved out from under me and I fell into that hole. I tried calling for help, but no one came."

"Then that storm started to roll in. I started digging in the side of that hole, and cut my hand. I wrapped it and just managed to fit in when it started to rain hard. Then I got sick. I kept having dreams and nightmares, I saw people that seemed to know me, but I didn't know them. They kept calling me Dusky, so I figured that was my name. But it was so confusing; things were happening that I didn't understand. Finally the storm stopped and I started carving everything into the mud so I could remember. That's when all the songs started coming to my mind, then you of course fond me, "I cocked my head, "What day is it?"

"Today is the sixteenth of October," Legolas answered, "You have been asleep for two days. The fever really took a toll on your health."

I nodded," W...what am I going to do now?"

Legolas smiled," I and Gandalf the grey will help you become settled then I will train you to defend yourself, dark times are coming, but before all that- when you are strong enough- you shall meet Elrond the Lord of Rivendell."  
I grimaced, "Fun."

**REVIEW! Like it? Love it? TEEEELLLLL MMMMEEEE! I apologize if you think it was kinda shor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weekly update time!**

**Diclaimer : I only own Dusky and the Ancient Ones.**

**Chapter 4**

The days passed slowly, Gandalf and Legolas visited me while I gained my strength and taught me of Middle Earth. I hated lying to them, but they would never ever believe me, I didn't want them to cast me out both because I lied and they thought I was mentally insane.  
Oh but let me tell you of the first time I met Gandalf!:

I sighed and stroked my bandages, it was still my first day awake in Rivendell. Legolas just left to let me rest.

I looked up when a familiar voice said," Ah, you have awakened."  
"

You must be Gandalf the Grey," I smiled; the wizard looked genially surprised, "I believe it was your attire that gave you away."

Gandalf laughed, "You are smart I'll give you that miss," the wizard sat down next to me in the chair Legolas had been in, "I take it Legolas talked to you?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I have no memory except of how I got I in at stupid hole!"

Gandalf smiled and started smoking a pipe, "Yes, yes Legolas met me in the hallway and told me all about your little problem."

I blinked," C-can you help me?"

Gandalf sighed," No my dear I am afraid I cannot, when you were unconscious and Legolas said you had no memory I tried coming up with a spell or potion to get your memories back for you. But I have found none. I fear it's because we often do not receive amnesia cases- especially in the past few years."

I nodded, "I'm sure they will come back, after all, I keep remembering songs. The rest should come eventually."  
Gandalf chuckled, "Such a positive attitude! Most maids would be in tears!"  
I shrugged, "I guess I'm not like most girls," Gandalf smiled and patted my hand, then jumped back as if he had been shocked, "Is everything okay Gandalf? Gandalf?"

Gandalf jumped," You my dear," He said soberly," Have deep, old magic running threw you. It is a faint trace and should not bother you, but it is something you should keep in mind."  
I nodded," Thank you Gandalf, I will."  
Gandalf rose and walked towards the door," Get your rest now Miss Dusky, if you are strong enough tomorrow you will be meeting Elrond."

Okay-Meeting Elrond wasn't as bad as I thought it would be either. He was an okay elf, and he was kind but I never really talked to him after that.

But anyway- I met many of the elves that stayed here in Rivendell. Arwen was very nice. She helped me slowly progress into elfish culture, telling me tales of old and what not.

One day I was reading an old book in the garden and she came up to me, "What are you reading Dusky?"

I looked up," It's the history of Middle Earth. It mentions these Ancient Ones that fought in the war. But it doesn't give any more information than that- what are they?"

Arwen smiled and sat next to me," The Ancient Ones are a race almost as old as the elves. They came from across the sea. They also claim to be from a continent named Alagasiea."

I nodded, "Yes go on."

"Well," Arwen continued," The Ancient Ones hold power over a language that they claim we elves have forgotten long ago. That and they can change form from a human to wolf. There are four houses the Nightshades, Wolfsbanes, Hemlocks and the Aconites."  
"I have not seen an Ancient One in a very long time. They keep to themselves nowadays. They won't even come to any meetings."

Then, Arwen even helped train me with Legolas! Gandalf Even pitched in a few tips!  
Here's how my first training session went down:

I was clothed in apparently men's' clothing but it to me it was just large black polyester/Cotton pants that I held up with a belt, and my old white shirt and camisole-Me being on awful hair braider just kept my fiery locks in a ponytail using a ponytail holder I made out of twine (had to do something while I was recovering). We kept my old clothes in a small chest in my room.

In my left hand was a small sword, light as a feather but as sharp as a well...stick- the blade has been dulled- then I had a shield. Legolas was standing opposite of me with Arwen behind him.

"Now, all I'm going to do is teach you defense," Legolas stated," Arwen can teach you offense if you want her to."

I sniffed, maybe a bit offended, "Let's just get this over with."  
Legolas came at me and slashed at my left shoulder; I pared it with the flat of my sword and then hit him with my shield in the chest, knocking him away.

Legolas blinked in shock, "Beginners luck?" I shrugged and smiled innocently. Legolas came at me again; I blocked him with the shield and hit him in the rib-cage.

That's basically when my luck stopped.

Legolas grabbed my shield and I let him take it off my arm so he did start dragging me around the arena with my arm, he threw it aside, and then we traded blow for blow, he struck - I pared, I struck, he pared.  
I smiled as we trained, knowing something he didn't.

"Why are you smiling," he finally asked me as he jumped away dodging my sword.

"Well," I said jumping back," I know something you don't."  
Legolas cocked his head," And what is that?" he pared my slash.

I snickered, "I'm not giving it my all;" I started to push him back. But it seemed that he could handle that as well.

Arwen finally stopped us, "That is enough," we both froze as she walked over to us, "It seems both of you are of equal with a sword. If you fight anymore it will just be a battle of who falls over dead of old age first."

I held back a giggle, elves really didn't die of old age, I remember something about them being immortal, but still able to die on the battle field.

Legolas nodded," So it seems."

Then there was learning how to shoot a bow, which I wasn't great at but I wasn't bad at. Then Gandalf taught me a simple healing spell or two. On the twenty-second -the sixth full day I had been in Rivendell- Arwen came riding back after a two-day mission to find Gandalf's friends- four hobbits and one man.

She had ridden into Rivendell in the dead of night -near eleven- a young hobbit was on her horse Asfaloth. I could tell he was deathly sick when they brought him into the sickbay (I just happened to be in to get my hand bandages changed- for the final time!) I put my hand over my mouth, trying to hide my horror. Legolas had entered behind them and saw me. He frowned and led me out of the room," There are some things a maid so young should not see such things."

I stiffened, "I'm eighteen!"  
Legolas blinked in shock," I beg your pardon?"

I blinked," I... I remember that I... I'm eighteen years old, and... That's an adult were I come from."  
Legolas smiled, and then patted my shoulder, "You're starting to remember."

I smiled and kinda tackled Legolas in a hug (much to both of our surprise) "I am! This is wonderful! I blushed and started walking towards my room, "I'll a, see you tomorrow at training?"  
Legolas nodded," Of course."  
****

The next morning during training Legolas and I sparred again, and then I sparred with Arwen. Believe it or not I won the first and last of our matches. I offered Arwen a hand up, she smiled and took it," You have progressed very well. I think it is time you receive your own weapon. Come with me."

I followed, she led me to a small blacksmith, she talked in hushed tones with an elf in the corner. I bit my lip, when Arwen and the elf walked back over to me," Dusky," Arwen said," Tell this gentleman what type of weapon you want."

I gulped," A sword would be great, not to heavy and not too bulky."

Arwen smiled, "And?"

I sighed, and fished out a picture of a sword I had designed last night," And if it could look like this, that would be good too."

The elf took the drawing and smiled," I could make this no problem lass- give me till the end of the next day."

"Thank you very much," I said before Arwen and I left.

"How did you know," I asked her once we were heading back to our rooms (they were near each other).

Arwen smiled," When I woke you this morning you had it on your nightstand, I glanced over it then saw you put it in your pocket this morning."

"Of course."

Arwen laughed and opened her mouth to saw more, when three hobbits and a man walked threw the courtyard," Aragon!"

I blinked," What-"

Arwen ran past me and up to the man, the tree hobbits jumped. Oh right. That other hobbit- Frodo- had been in a group!

I walked up silently, Arwen smiled after her and the others Exchanged greetings,"My friends this is Dusky. She was found by Legolas and brought here, she seems to have a case of amnesia."  
I shook each hand," It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Each told me their names in turn- odiously Strider, Pippin, Sam, and Merry.

Sam looked around maybe a tad bit anxious," Where is Master Frodo?"

I smiled, "He's in the sickbay. I'll take you to him."  
Sam and the other two hobbits gladly followed after me.  
I let them go into the room without me before heading back to my room, Legolas met me in the hallway," I was just looking for you."  
I smiled and crossed my arms," Really? Why?"  
"It seems Elrond has said there will be a feast in honor of the new guests. He has asked for you to sing for a bit of entertainment."  
I smiled," Alright sure, why not."  
Legolas smiled," Great! Arwen already said she'd help you prepare."

Later that night, at the feast, I was wearing a light blue dress with a blue ribbon in my hair. Arwen was wearing a green dress. After everyone had eaten their fill, Arwen stood up and say down at a piano-like instrument, and I stood up and she started to play,"/_Trippin' out  
Spinnin' around/I'm underground, I fell down/Yeah, I fell down/" I sang loudly, everyone's eyes fell on me and I acted scared for the next few lines, "I'm freakin' out/Where am I now?/Upside down/And I can't stop it now/It can't stop me now,/Ohhh!/_"

I straightened like a soldier and put my hands on my hips defiantly "_I, I'll get by/I, I'll survive/When the world's crashin' down/When I fall and hit the ground_/" I fell onto my knees and then using my momentum sprang back up,"_I will turn myself around/Don't you try to stop me!/I, I won't cry/_" By this time I was dancing around like a ballerina, repeating the moves I had done earlier. Everyone liked it, they had never seen such a dance nor heard a song like mine, "/_I found myself (myself),_" Arwen started singing my back-up," _in Wonderland/Get back on my feet again/Is this real? (Is this real?) /Is it pretend? (Is it pretend?)/_" I acted as if i was asking an invisible person, then I put my hands back on my hips and squared my shoulders," _I'll take (I'll take) a stand (A stand) until (Until) the end-_"

"_I, I'll get by/I, I'll survive/When the world's crashin' down/When I fall and hit the ground/I'll just turn myself around/Don't you try to stop me!/I, I won't cry/I, I'll get by/I, I'll survive/When the world's crashin' down/When I fall and hit the ground/I will turn myself around/Don't you try to stop me!/I, and I won't cry_/"

I stopped singing and Everyone erupted with cheers and then I smiled and curtsied.  
"Another," people cheered, "Sing another!"

Arwen and I exchanged looks- I hasn't taught her another song that we both would know! And it took me about three hours just to teach her because I had to keep up my amnesia facade! - I shrugged, "It seems I'll have to sing another."  
Arwen smiled," I'll be standing right here."

I thought for a moment," Alright- help me keep time," I started clapping my hands; one, two, one, two. Soon all of the crowd was clapping with me, my feet felt light as I started singing and dancing to the beat,

"/_Before I got to fighting or when fighting got to me/I looked to find examples on the field of chivalry/and I saw mighty arms much stronger than my arms would ever be_/" I flexed my arms as I sang, and smiled when everyone laughed, "_So I thought perhaps the field was not for me_?" I threw my hands up in an 'I don't know' pose. More laughing, Then put them down as I continued

"/_But I stayed and watched the fighting 'til one figure stood apart/In armor newly fashioned and a helm more pot than art/But each blow was thrown with honor and a lightness of the heart/So I took that step which soon became a start_!" I was dancing, around in the crowd, many children joined me, and then others began to join in.

"/_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss!  
/But I remember being proud that she was one of us/And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side/But because of her I lift my sword with pride_/" I was dancing with a young (She appeared to be like eight, but I knew she was older) elven girl, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Legolas and took his offered hand and started dancing around with him. I heard someone playing their flute to the melody.

"/_She was ladylike and lively, not the type you would expect/With a braver heart than many and a slot-shot to respect_/" I got some laughs out of that line_,"/I guess she'd once decided this was where she'd like to be/And I thought if she could do it, why not me?"_

"/_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter nor one to raise a fuss/But I remember being proud that she was one of us/And we may never stand together in the shield-wall side by side/But because of her I lift my sword with pride!_" Many had joined in on the chorus, and many of the adults had joined in the dancing with Legolas and me. I saw all the hobbits dancing with an elf maiden and Strider dancing with Arwen.

"S_o now as I gather armour, bits and pieces here and there,/I think about examples: how you act, and what you dare/'Cause you never know who's watching or how far that story goes/And where'er that Lady is I hope she knows!"_

"_'Cause she was not the biggest fighter, nor one to raise a fuss/But I remember being proud that she was one of us/And we might never stand together in the shield-wall side by side/But because of her I lift my sword with pride/No-We may never stand together in the shield-wall side by side/But because of her I lift my sword with pride!_" Legolas and I -along with many others danced until the final note of the flute died down.

Everyone cheered and Legolas and I separated. Then I curtsied, I received many shows of appreciation in pats on the back and words of those who actually came up and talked to me. Strider was one of them," You put on a good show."

I nodded," Thank you but I cannot receive all the credit, Arwen helped me with most of the work."

Arwen blushed and smiled," Thank you Dusky."

The rest of the night was filled with others singing and I dancing to the songs well into the night. I believe the two goblets of wine that I had (remember 18 not 21) didn't really help. It loosened my feet and vocal cords allowing me no shame in singing when the others did and dance with them too. Something I would never had done sober!

By the end of the feast it was well into the morning, probably three or four. Many people had already gone to bed and I myself started stumbling to my room. I barely heard someone come up behind me- Legolas. I breathed a small sigh of relief that it was someone I knew. Legolas smiled," May I escort you to your room Dusky?"

I smiled," You may Legolas."

He and I linked elbows and walked to my room, making small talk along the way. Legolas stopped at my door," May your dreams be filled with horses."

I blushed," T-thank you, may yours be sweet dreams as well."

He turned and I opened the door and walked into my room. I looked at my hands as I leaned against the door, then walked over and changed my clothed into a nightgown. Then hummed 'All the pretty little horses' lullaby and then laid in bed for a while before I fell asleep, my dreams being ones of wild horses running free.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm procrastonating before homework, here you guys go.**

**NObody reviewed :(**

**Disclaimer: check prevous chapter.**

**also- PRAY FOR BOSTON!**

**By the way guys, I'm looking for a good video footage converter so I can make videoes with actual video footage. I'd prefer it to be able not to like pay for it or anything and I'd also prefer not to download any software.**

**Chapter 5**

I awoke around noon, knowing that training would probably be canceled because of the party. I sighed and  
changed into a dark green gown and placed my hair in a braid. I carefully dipped a rag into the basin, but some splashed onto the floor. I sighed and laid the rag on the side of the basin, and reached for a towel when words came to mind," Adurna rïsa," I said quietly and the water started to rise, and I carefully lead my hand to the basin the water following and going back in. I released the spell. I felt hunger gnaw at my stomach, I remembered the words I had just spoken the ancient language from a book series written by a man named Christopher. This must be the ancient magic Gandalf was talking about. I practiced more words coming to me, eventually I was so tired that I got light headed and sat on my bed. I needed food so I walked to the kitchen.

I was given some leftovers from yesterday, except I picked water instead of wine, when I finished I found Arwen," I am not feeling too well today Arwen, I think it was that wine I had. Have any advice for me to get better quicker?"

Arwen smiled and her eyes twinkled," The wine eh? From what I saw of you and a certain male elf dancing I'd say something else happened."

My cheeks burned," Arwen!"

Arwen laughed, "I am only joking! But I'd go take a rest or train a bit. I doubt anyone shall be training today. You should go train a bit, maybe check with the smith and see if your sword is ready."

I nodded, "Thank you Arwen."

I walked to the blacksmith's shop, the same elf greeted me," I, uh, just thought I'd see how my sword was coming along."

The smith laughed," I have to say lass- 'yer song last night inspired me. So I got up early this mornin' to finish it."

He handed me the sword wrapped in a light blue cloth," Thank you! What price would you for this?" Elrond had given me a small amount of money, since I had none on me.

The smith laughed and shook his head," Consider this to be a gift, lass. Your design for it was a fun challenge. I took the time to detail it a bit more. Believe it or not your friend Gandalf the Gray decided to pitch in a few ideas."

I smiled and shook the elf's hand vigorously, "Thank you a thousand times over sir!"

I waved to him and left the shop. I made it to the training hall, barley able to contain my excitement (thankfully Arwen was right and no one was here) and then unwrapped the blade.

It was a brightly polished sliver, the blade itself was about four inches wide at the most, and the blade was thin with a blue sheer and the point was sharp as could be. The hilt (or grip) was made from black leather, the pommel having a blue diamond in it- I remembered that the main character could store energy for spells in diamonds. The guard (or cross-guard) had been shaped like wings (as I had asked) with another blue diamond in the center, a dragon head on each wing and on each side had been stamped. The sword was about the length of my arm, and was light just as I had asked," It's perfect," I whispered running a finger along the flat of the blade. _what shall I name you_ I wondered," Sword, I name thee-Garjzla Fethr."

The sword seemed to hum in myhands and a symbol was burned into the blade with magic, the meaning light feather!

I started practicing on unseen enemies. Then I placed permeate wards over the sword so it would never break, chip, burn, or get severely damaged. My new blade and I worked well together.

I found the scabbard was black with small white/clear diamonds on it near the throat, a place to hold more energy. It seemed that even if Gandalf, Arwen or the smith who had made my sword had not known of my ability to perform magic of the ancient language. They really wanted to let me have a beautiful sword.

I spotted a bow in the corner,the one Legolas had used to train me, and he must have set it out the afternoon before, when he didn't know about the feast. I smiled and sheathed Garjzla. Then went over and picked it up and the quiver near it. I looked around for something that wasn't flammable. Then saw a large rock near the edge of the training area. I walked over; it seemed to be a type of clay rock. It was soft and not flammable- worked for me.

I walked back about twenty feet away. Then pulled an arrow out of the quiver and strung it. I brought my focus to the place where the arrowhead started," Brisingr," a small jet of purple flame appeared surrounding the arrowhead. I smiled and let it fly. It buried itself into the rock, maybe two inches from the center. I then extinguished the fire and tried again. This time it made it right smack dab in the center.

"Impressive," I jumped, gasped and strung up another arrow as I turned to face none other thanGandalf!

I sighed and relaxed," Gandalf, why sneak up on me so?"

Gandalf chuckled," So I see you found your sword," he motioned to the scabbard connecte to the belt at my waist," Do you like the details I edited?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes it's very fitting."

Gandalf smiled," So I take it you have had your memories ever since you arrived here?"

I looked at my feet," You knew?"

Gandalf nodded," Always have my dear," I opened my mouth to say something but Gandalf continued on," But I hold nothing against you my dear. I would be frightened too if I had no idea where I was."

He sat on the ground, I followed suit," Where exactly do you come from?"

I took a deep breath," We call it earth..." I told him what had happened to me, how it seemed coming here had awoken the power I held over an ancient language for spells. I even told him the weakness for using those  
spells.  
Gandalf rubbed his chin thoughtfully (and it looked funny with the beard and all),"Thank you for telling the truth Dusky. Legolas and I first suspected that you had come from across the sea, now I know you come across time and-or demotions."

"I will ask you to tell no other person in this world. Should you find the time right you can tell others yourself. There is also going to be a meeting when Frodo awakens- a secret one. Legolas had already been invited, being the son of a very powerful elf."

"Then why tell me?" I asked confused.

"Because you're going to sneak in, and you're going to volunteer to go with whoever we decide to bear the one ring. I have a feeling you'll be able to go back to your world that way."

"The Ancient Ones have a prophecy about two young adults- one male and one female- that come from one world to the next to help Middle Earth in its time of need. Then using the power of the Ancient Ones and knowledge of a far place named Alagasiea they save Middle Earth."

I nodded, a bit shocked, then my families and friend's faces, how I finally realized I'd missed them so much," Alright, I'll do it. I need to find out what happened to me, why I'm here, and of I even can go home."

Gandalf left me shortly after that and I went back to training, then I put energy into the diamonds in Garjzla and the diamonds in its sheath. Then I slinked off to get diner.

I saw Arwen sitting with Strider, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo (I met him during my first days here) and Sam. I  
could not find Legolas and decided he must have been out riding Aros - his horse.

I walked up and sat picking upan apple- yes I like apples now! No judging!- they greeted me, I greeted them.

"So," Arwen smiled," Was your sword ready?"

I pulled the sword (still sheathed) from my belt and let them all have a look. Strider examined the sheath then pulled the blade out to see Garjzla," Very well crafted, to have such a weapon is an honor."

I nodded," I am very honored to have this sword. Gandalf helped me with its design."

Merry glanced over it," What do those symbols mean," he was pointing to the symbol for Garjzla's full name.

I sighed," I am not very sure, the symbol came to me in a dream from my past. I believe it translates to Light Feather."

Pippin chuckled," It seems fitting- a sword almost as light as a feather named light feather!"

Sam sighed and seemed to be in a daze," Is everything alright Sam?" I asked.

Sam shook his head," I'm worried about Master Frodo, he has not even woken ever since arriving."

Pippin and Merry glanced at their friend sympathetically, Arwen smiled and patted the Hobbit's hand," That is true Sam but did you know Dusky here was asleep for two days before she reawakened?"

Sam glanced at me questioningly and I took Garjzla back from Strider," She speaks the truth," I said simply, as I made a plate full of meat and other delicacies," When Legolas found me trapped in a hole in the ground, after that big storm, I was sick with a fever. He pulled me out and took me here. I was, however so ill by that time, that I became unconscious on the way here. I then awoke two days later."

Merry smiled and elbowed Sam," Frodo shall be fine Sam! No one can argue that."

The rest of the meal was cheerful chatter that I took part in, by around ten, I gratefully departed the room for bed. The next morning I woke to find everyone in an uproar, but in a good way. At breakfast I was told that apparently Frodo had woken up this morning. I walked out threw the garden to get to the training hall. While i has double checking my energy and adding a bit, I saw him walking with Sam," Sam," I called.

They both turned and I nodded my head at Frodo," I take it this is Frodo."

"Yes I am," Frodo said," Who are you?"

I offered my hand and he shook it," My name is Dusky."

"Dusky," Frodo said," Thank you I shall remember that."

That's when Pippin and Merry showed up," Frodo," I heard Merry cry with joy. I stepped back and soundlessly walked away, none noticing my departure.

I made it to the training area and was surprised to see Legolas standing there with Aros, and another horse, a mare, a beautiful chestnut with four stockings and brown eyes.

Legolas smiled," Dusky meet Rochael, today I'm going to train you out in the forest before the meeting I must attend."

I smiled," that sounds like fun."

I touched Rochael's muzzle before I swung onto her back creating a mind-link with her_,"/hello?/"_ I said once Legolas and I had ridden along the path for a few minutes.

Rochael snorted,"/_So the rumors aretrue!/"_

_"/What?/_

Rochael explained,"/_The birds have spread rumors that there is a young woman who can use ancient magic. The type the elves have already forgotten."_

"/Do any of the elves know?/"

Rochael shook her head,"/_No, Gandalf the Gray has given us specific instructions NOT to tell any elf until one tells us ourselves./"_

Suddenly I realized Legolas and Aros was not on the path with Rochael and I; my left hand flew to my hilt (yes my sword was fastened on the right side of my body),"Taka eka eureya abr aì garm!"

My hearing sharpened immensely, and immediately. I could hear hooves coming our way, and only one set. I pulled Garjzla out of its sheath. When I guessed that the rider was just about to round the corner I released my spell.

I turned my head to see Aros galloping around the corner with a tall figure in a black cloak, I yelped- even though I knew it was probably Legolas- I shouted threw our mind-link,"_/GO! GO! GO!/"_

Rochael whinnied and started galloping, I turned to see the figure closing in, Aros overtaking us, the mystery rider slashed at us and I pared, then made sure my feet were out of the stirrups before, I leaned back and tackled our attacker off of Aros.

We crashed to the ground and Aros and Rochael both reared and ran about ten feet away. I was practically laying on top of this mystery rider, my hair fell on part of my face as I pushed myself up. I put the tip of my sword on the riders' throat," Well Legolas, that was fun."

Legolas laughed," You have passed the final test. I have to say though, using yourself to knock you attacker off his horse, defeated the purpose of getting away."

I smirked," Not if I'm in a group."

Legolas cocked his head," Would you be willing to sacrifice yourself? Even with your memories still gone?"

I shrugged," I would, those with me are more important than myself. Besides I feel as if I am on the verge of finding out my memories."

Legolas smiled and nodded, the he brushed my hair out of my face, I felt a sight blush burn at my cheeks," That is good."

I felt myself start to lean down before I knew what I was doing, Legolas himself raised up. Then a bird cawed and Legolas froze, I did to, the bird continued to sing and when it was done Legolas sighed," I must get back for the meeting."

I nodded, and stood up, then helped him stand. He called Rochael and Aros to us and we climbed up before galloping away for Rivendell. Rochael seemed to laugh in my mind,"/_THAT was SO cute./"_

I growled_,"/tell anyone, I turn youto dog food./"_

"/Dog food?/"

I sighed,"/_A food in pellet form for animals similar to wolves where I come from made from horses. Of course they can't now- its illegal./"_

*side-note Author has no clue of that is true or not*

Rochael was amused I could tell_,"/ I am glad Aros is normally quite silent when us horses start gossiping about the day's event, and I'll make sure he does not say anything about today's events. I would miss his hide if you how you say, 'turn him into dog food'_/"

I smiled and we galloped on.

*****

I slid in the shadows near the entryway to the meeting place,/_spell, spell- I need a spell_!/

I whispered a spell to turn invisible, and I looked in a small puddle near me as my reflection disappeared. I smiled and walked into the meeting place. I could see all those attending sat in a circle, but something felt off, "Strangers from distant lands ... friends  
of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." Elrond continued to address the council, a some odd-twenty group of elves, dwarves, a small group of humans- including Strider and some man name Boromir- a wizard (Gandalf) and so far one hobbit (Frodo), "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond asked him.

I watched as Frodo stepped forward and moved towards the stone plinth in the center of the circle. He placed the ring on the plinth and returned to his seat.

"So it is true!" I heard Boromir say. I jumped and heard a rustle from three areas in the as well.

"Skulblakas ven,"I whispered, and I received, a type of thermal-vision I guess. I could see those in the circle as I could normally (only they were a purple color) and I could also see Merry, Pippen, and Sam all hiding, Sam in bushes and Merry and Pippen were behind two columns near the doorway. I released the spell and focused back in on the conversation, which had broken out into an argument. It seemed mainly between the elves and the dwarfs. Also Strider's real name seemed to be Aragorn and he was someone's heir.

I heard a hum, it grew louder and hurt my ears, I fell to my knees, hitting a rock, one of the elves turned but my invisibility spell held, so he turned back around.

The humming stopped when Frodo stepped forward," I will take it," no one heard him and continued to shout at the other party," I will take it," he repeated.

I stood growling and invaded all their minds but said in a voice that was not my own, /_Listen to the young hobbit!/_

There was a sudden silence and I fell back to my knees exhausted, but my invisibility spell held surprisingly. Frodo's voice seemed to crack," I will take the ring to Mordor," I smirked at the others astounded faces. Frodo continued quietly," Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf rose to his feet," I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," I saw Aragorn kneeled before Frodo," ...you have my sword." Aragorn stepped forward...followed by Legolas.

"And you have my bow," my stomach fell when Legolas volunteered himself.

"And my axe," I knew Gimli would volunteer because Legolas did.

Boromir looked at them all then walked towards Frodo," You carry the fate of us all, little one," he looked towards Gandalf and Elrond," If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." I watched as the fighters- maybe the best in the land- moved towards Frodo.

I heard Sam call out," Here!" I chuckled when he sprang out of his bushes that he was hiding in and stood beside Frodo," Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond seemed to chuckle.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Stated Merry, as he and Pippin ran out from behind their columns.

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing," Pippin stated.

Merry laughed," Well-that rules you out Pip!"

I laughed with the others, and then started walking towards then my spell of invisibility I released," I hope I'm not interrupting."

It seemed that everyone jumped," How did she sneak up on us," I heard Gimli whisper.

Elrond narrowed his eyes," Dusk," he refused to call me Dusky," What brings you here?"

I crossed my arms," I may have overheard in the similar way our hobbit friends may have," they all blinked in surprise," I do not know why but I feel as if I should go with those who have decided to accompany Frodo."

This started a new uproar, many people instantly shot me down, I heard Gimli over most of them, "A maiden! Going on a dangerous quest such as this! I sooner let the world fall apart," I snarled silently.

But to my surprise Aragorn roared over the crowd," Silence! Let the maid speak! We all have had a turn! Why not her!"

I nodded to him," I know many of you doubt that I would be able to go through with this. But I am capable of looking out for myself."

Gandalf stepped forward," Yes but what of your memories? What if you do- fate forbid- perish on the journey, they would be lost forever. You'd never get to find your family- your home."

I smiled grimly," Then that is that, but I feel that if I do go on this quest- I'll regain what of my memories that have been lost."

Elrond thought long about this, "I have an idea. One of the members of those going shall spar with you- and if you win, you shall be able to join if the members will allow it."

The nine that were going to go all glanced at each other," Who shall she duel," Legolas asked.

Boromir stepped forward," I never in my life have ever wanted to hit a woman- but I shall spar with the gal."

I smiled," So be it."

The stone plinth was moved and Gimli stood on one end while I the other. Boromir held a dulled sword and his shield in his hands, while I held a dulled sword similar to Garjzla, just without all the fancy details- I had even managed to put some energy into a small stone on the swords pummel. Boromir spat onto the ground," Now do not think for a moment that I will not fight my hardest just because you are in fact a young woman."

I smiled and got into a fighting stance," I Was not planning on it."

Boromir ran at me, I jumped away. We sparred for I would say about twenty-five minutes. I would slash at  
him, but he would block with his shield, and I would have to dodge his sword. I got a few lucky blows on him though- and this is using my left hand- but I soon became tired.

I didn't notice it then, but everyone seemed to be watching quietly. I remember no cheers for either side.

But, back to the fight, I smiled and switched hands as I dodged away, then skillfully knocked Boromir's sword from his hand. Boromir gave a yell and charged me with his shield in front of him, probably caught up in the moment, my eyes widened and I threw my hand up in front of me," Skölir!"

Boromir bounced off my shield with an "oomph" and landed on his butt back where he had been when this duel  
had first began. _Oh Crap!_ I hadn't planned on using my powers just yet, Boromir leaned up on his elbows and I immediately played the 'amnesia' card, I acted shocked. My mouth open and eyes wide," How... Did I do...that," I quickly released the spell and pulled the small amount of energy I had stored in the jewel out and made it seem as if the spell didn't affect me.

Gandalf chuckled," It seems you are full of surprises my dear," he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, while Boromir stood he turned to the eight of his group," Now we cast the vote those willing to let this maid come with us raise your hand," Gandalf raised his own hand.

Imagine my surprise as one by one, each member of the group raised their hand.

Elrond smiled," It is unanimous then," he turned to us and said," Ten companions... So be it," he announced to the rest to the whole council," You shall be the fellowship of the ring!"

Pippin smiled," Great- Where are we going?"

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

** Oh my gosh guys. Yes. Just yes. I know there isn't 8 reviews but hey. I really don't care. The fact that at least three people cared enough about this story to review and get another chapter. I was like tearing up! I felt awful about the whole- no reviews=no continue- thing. So I'm giving this chapter to you guys. Thanks guys. Really you have no idea what that meant to me.**

** BTW: I'm working on Unforgettable- the last story for this little Trilogy- and an thinking about making a kind-of Ending story for it. I can't tell you a whole-lot about it without giving spoilers so...**

** Thanks DT, Kiesha, and Wisdom's stare for reviewing. **

** Disclaimer: I own only Dusky, and the Ancient Ones.**

Chapter 6

Two days later I was in my room packing. Arwen came in and handed me some armor and mail,"Here take it, it was mine in my youth."

I gratefully accepted the armor and mail,"Thank you Arwen," I bit my lip and sat on my bed,"Do... Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Arwen smiled,"I think you," she sat down on my bed near me,"should do what your heart tells you to do my dear and not ask others. For others can be misleading."

I smiled and grabbed Arwen into a hug before I started to cry. Arwen's eyes widened but then she relaxed and wrapped me arms around me, stroking my hair,"There there Dusky."

I sniffled,"Arwen, I'm scared," hell yes i was, but i wasn't going to say EXACTLY why. Time to play up the act," What if I do die? What if I never see those people in my dreams again? What... What if I don't get home?"

Arwen whipped the tears from my eyes,"I have not gone down your road so I cannot tell you what lies ahead. But if I know Aragon and Gandalf well enough, they shall not let anything bad happen to you. Nor do I think Legolas will either."

I nodded and hugged her again,"Thank you Arwen this has helped me greatly."

Arwen stood,"The smith told me your sword's blade shall glow blue when orcs are near. Oh, and Dusky- I believe your turning into the Lady from your song, for I know I'll raise my sword with pride for you."

I smiled and continued to pack things as fast as I could. With Arwen's help.

The next morning was a rush. I dressed in Arwen's old armor and mail but had it under my clothes, which just happened to be not a dress but men's clothing. Of course I had a dress or two packed away for when we ever if we needed to stop for a few days.

I had one of the cloaks that we all were givin, green with a silver leaf pin. The food and luggage was packed onto a little pony that Sam had grown fond of and had named Bill. I carried a bow and a quiver filled with arrows, Garjlza and a small bag filled with food. I was dressed as I have said before in dark men clothing, light shoes that the elves wore and a cloak.

We had trudged on out of the long steep path out of the cloven vale of Rivendell. Then we moved on til almost noon into a land of Deep Valleys mountains were to our left. We had gone silently or with only small talk and I mainly not been the one talking.

Gandalf looked around an said,"We must hold to his course west of the misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

I shivered,"Doesn't sound too bad,"and with that we walked on until we were on the eregion hills and stopped for sleep.

I couldn't sleep though, I stayed up. And around midnight is when the howls started. Legolas just happened to be on watch duty when they did, I sat up, and looked over at him. He was facing the othe way. I grabbed Garjzla then I whispered the word for invisibility, and started walking towards the howls.

I could see fairly well, thanks to the full moon. I had my right hand on Garjzla, ready to draw the blade when I came upon the wolves. They were all black and dark grays. Their eyes were different shades of gold.

The wolves were busy tearing into a deer carcass to notice me, but one looked up at me and snarled, he was the biggest, fur and black as a starless night and his eyes were burning coal. The only one with big red eyes. He stalked over to me, and the other wolves stopped eating, I brushed up against his mind, the wolf backed away, shocked. Everything around us froze. The only signs of life was the clouds of air coming from our mouths,"/_Hello_/" I quietly stated.

The wolf's growling voice made my head vibrate,"/_Who are you? Why are you on Ancient One land? What do you want with my house./"_

I straitened, so this was an Ancient One! Impressive,"/_I am Dusky. I am not of this world. I come from another. I am traveling with nine others and I ask for safe passage thru your territory."_

The Ancient One snarled,"/_I know of what you speak of- I have sent many scouts to watch you and your friends- and my senses tell me you are not like them but like us. Those not from this land with deep old magic that few know of in this world/_ I starred at him shocked, how on earth could he have known THAT,_ /not all wolves are like us, those with powers unspoken of, but the others in this world have long forgotten what we can do. You my dear are the child from the prophecy./_

"/_Prophecy?/_"

Alpha sighed,"/ _I shall explain it later. But for now I grant you an your friends full passage on my house's territory. IF you let my house awake the wolf inside you_./"

I thought for a moment and removed my hand from Garjlza's hilt. If I didn't do this... Would they attack us later? What about this prophecy?, "/_Fine_./"

The Ancient One howled and I took a step back, the others encircled me.

000ooo000ooo000

Frodo woke when the howling started. He glanced over at Legolas and did a 360 of the camp, his heart stopped when he saw that someone was missing,"Legolas," the elf turned,"Where is Dusky?"

The elf glanced around,"Strange- I did not see her leave. But she and her sword seemed to have gone. I'm sure she's fine."

Frodo could tell the elf was worried, Despite his calm appearance. He was worried to, a maiden shouldn't go anywhere at night, in the woods, alone. It just spelled disaster.

Then suddenly a bone chilling, heart piercing, and very Ironic feminine scream. Legolas, and Frodo jumped up, Frodo drawing Sting and Legolas stringing an arrow in his bow. Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf and the other hobbits jumped awake,"Dusky is missing," Legolas shouted," That must have been her!"

Gandalf tool charge,"Gimli, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Stay here and guard the camp. Aragorn and the others shall come with me so we can find her."

Without argument those named to go ran off while those who were told to stay stayed.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Alpha jumped at me and the others followed suit of their leader. I felt Alpha's teeth go into my shoulder. I screamed as they massed above me. Pinning me to the ground and knocking the air out of my lungs. I couldn't move, I was so scared, everything hurt, my bones felt like they were on fire. But my blood froze!

Almost as soon as it had started it stopped, the Ancient Ones jumped away. They ran yelping and barking. I sat up struggling to get air into my lungs.

When I saw why the Ancient Ones had ran, I wanted to jump up and run with them. A HUGE white wolf with black eyes stood before me. It snarled, and I drew Garjzla. It's eyes narrowed, but it and I froze when we heard shouts.

"Dusky!" I believed that was Aragorn.

"Dusky! Where are you!" Gandalf yelled.

" Dusky,"Boromir and Legolas both seemed to shout at the same time.

I drew in a deep breath, the wolf tensed, and let out a barking snarl. At about the same time I let out a meek,"O-over here."

"That way," that sounded like Legolas,"She's over there," I could hear them running. But how? They couldn't be THAT close.

"Really it sounded a lot like a wolf to me," stated Boromir.

The white wolf snarled and leapt at me, I screamed and raised Garjzla, and of course screwed my eyes shut.

The wolf landed on top of me and we crashed to the ground. The air again was knocked out of my lungs. The wolf was crushing me but was unmoving, I realized that was because the fur that was touching my hands while they were still wrapped around Garjzla. I couldn't breath, the wolf was so heavy on my chest.

"Dusky," Gandalf called. They were close.

I cleared my throat,"Here," I croaked out,"Here! I'm over here!"

I heard hurried footsteps and Legolas appeared in my field of vision, I whimpered,"Help me."

Legolas disappeared,"Over here! She seems to be alright."

I shut my eyes and listened.

More footsteps, then voices,"My, my," Gandalf no one mistaking his voice," A white wolf. I have not seen one for many years. That can not be good."

Boromir sighed,"Come let us free her, Aragorn you grab it's left side with Gandalf and Legolas and I shall grab the right."

I opened my eyes to see Legolas and Gandalf near my head, both smiling, and the mass on top of my chest was moved, Taking Garjzla with it. I sat up taking a big gasp of air, and started breathing hard.

Gandalf kneeled next to me, an gave me a once over,"She seems fine. I need the fire to see better- let us get back to camp. Legolas help her stand," I could hear Boromir pulling Garjzla from the wolf's carcass.

Legolas offered me a hand, thankfully my breathing had gotten to normal, I took it and got up. Legolas let me lean on him as we walked into camp.

"What happen' to you," Merry asked me worried.

"I would like to know the same,"Muttered Gimli.

I chose my words carefully a I explained that I had 'nature calling me' and did not feel the need to tell anyone since I would be right back an that I had Garjzla with me,"Then," I said,"Once I was out of camp, I heard a snarl behind me to find a huge white wolf jump at me, I screamed and dodged it. But it bit me," Gandalf checked the bite.

"It did not break your skin, but there is a bruise and teeth imprints."

I hid my frown with a smile of relief,"Yes, it didn't latch onto my shoulder correctly. When it tried to move it's head, I punched it in it's face."

"Then I heard you all looking for me, I tried to call for your help but the wolf's snarl was louder than my voice. Then it jumped at me and I closed my eyes," I said the last part sheepishly," I was lucky to have brought Garjlza."

Pippin nodded in agreement,"Aye, white wolves are extremely dangerous. Us hobbits have a bad past with them."

Aragorn sighed,"Well now that the excitement is hopefully over for the night let us go back to sleep. We shall leave in the morning."

We all laid back down to sleep, I stayed awake but laid on my side. My hand drifted over the bruse, as tender as it was. I destincly remembered Alpha's teeth sinking into the skin and the warm flow of blood that had left it. Maybe even the feeling of whispers of a spell passing over it. I shuddered and closed my eyes. This was SO crazy.

**Review- DO NOT make me hold this story for ransom again! DO NOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is what happens when I'm bored. In Cade you missed it I changed the notice to a new chapter. I'm also expecting at least THREE reviews until Friday. Which is when I'll do the whole 'Thanks for reviewing thing'**

"Normal Speech"

"_Mindconvo"_

_Thoughts/memories/anything else that has to do with a mind_

**_Ancient Langue written in_**_English_

**Disclaimer: I only own Dusky and the Ancient Ones!**

**Chapter 7**

The wolves stopped howling that night and we were on the far side of Alpha's territory, near the edge of the Eregion hills, it was a few hours after dawn. We had stopped for a late breakfast,I watched a Aragorn and Boromir as they have Pippin sword training

"Get away from the blade," Boromir coached him," Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think."

"Should not be too hard...," Sam said, I giggled into my hand.

"Move you feet a bit more,"I adviced and smiled when he took the advice an moved around more.

"Very good Pippin," Merry told his friend.

"Thanks," Pippin said.

I sighed, the two countinued to train, when I seemed to hear somthing. Gimli and Gandalf were talking quietly in the corner. Frodo was sitting around here somewhere, and Legolas was watching an area that I was hearing the noise from. I turned my attention back to the lesson. Merry had joined in it as well. Boromir thrust and caught Pippin on the hand. Pippin threw his sword onto the ground, then they kicked and lunged at Boromir, tackleing him to the ground. We all laughed, I stood when the noise became louder and walked up to Legolas who had moved onto a stone to see better.My eyes fixed on a distant Dark Patch which darted about the sky,"is it smoke?"

"What is that?" Sam asked just noticing it also.

Gimli brushed it off,"Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud."

"It's moving fast," said Boromir worriedly," and against the wind."

Legolas and I finally realized what it actually was at the sometime,"Crebain from Dunland!" we both shouted.

"Hide," Aragorn shouted, I scrambled with the others to hide the supplies and things.

"Merry, Pippin, Sam, Dusky," Boromir yelled," take cover!"

Legolas grabbed me and pulled me with him underneath a bush, I pressed against his side, lying on my stomach and prayed the birds didn't see us all, I whispered a small spell to hide us all under my breath.

I watched as a flock of what appeared to be large crows fly above us, they were fast I can tell you that. Their dark shadow passed over us and I held back a whimper. Legolas threw his arm around me, I swear I could've turned the same color as my hair, you know, if it wasn't such a bad situation.

I could tell my energy was draining as was the effectiveness of my spell. That's when they wheeled away back towards the south.

I crawled back from under my hiding place with the others, releasing my spell as I went.

Gandalf struggled to his feet,"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched," he turned to Aragorn, then the rest of us and gestures to a high mountain pass,"We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

So we did! I felt my female intuition screaming at me for us not to go. Yeah, shouldda listened. We had to force out way through rock and snow. I was already weak from the invisibility spell, and this was not helping. The only upside was that my feet were actually quite warm though thanks to the elf's shoes. I was walking behind Legolas. I turned when I heard someone slip.

I saw Frodo stand back up from where he had fallen from slipping on shale, he scramble to his feet and I noticed that the ring's chain had fallen from his neck. It gleamed evilly on the snow.

Boromir picked it up by the chain, the ring dangled before him. He seemed to grow in stature, as if absorbing its power. Aragorn warily approached his friend. Who was starring at the ring, motionless and transfixed.

I placed my hand on Garjzla's hilt, as Aragorn did the same,"Boromir," he asked.

Boromir almost sighed,"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing."

I tightened my hand around the hilt," Boromir," Aragon said quietly,"Give the ring back to Frodo."

I heard the same hum as before and after a few heartbeats, Boromir smiled,"As you wish. I care not," Boromir smile an gave Frodo the ring, ruffling Frodo's hair. My hand left Garjzla's hilt. Then we were off again.

000ooo000ooo000

The crows raced deeper and deeper, Hundreds of Orcs and writhing Birthsacks...flyed past Saruman, who stood upon a wooden Gantry. Saruman, listened to the Cries of the crows,"So, they have a young female magician from anouther world with them. HE will have his uses of her soon."

"So, Gandalf...you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails...where then will you go?" Saruman calmly stated,"If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road? Would you and that maiden risk her secret?"

000ooo000ooo000

I walked behind Aragorn and Boromir, they themselves being the widest built in the group were plowing through the snow, I wasn't sure which hobbit was clinging to which man or who was behind be, but I think it was Legolas.

Everything, but my feet, was cold and wet. I kept the hood of my cloak up and grasped it with my gloved hand.

I saw Legolas move across the surface of the snow, barely even indenting the white stuff. I defiantly envied him. He made it to the front of the group, then paused. I suddenly heard a voice, it was faint, and a man's.

"There is a fell voice in the wind," Legolas said (kinda loud so we could hear him above the wind).

Gandalf pushed on,"It's Suraman."

I yelped when a sound similar to thunder was heard and rock and shale and snow fell near me. The mountain seemed to rock below my feet.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain," Aragorn shouted to Gandalf,"Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No," Gandalf roared throwing his staff into the air as he started chanting into the wind,"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith." Somehow I knew that translated to-Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.

I whimpered, as the clouds above us seemed to darken and swirl.

I heard Saruman's voice as it strengthened, I pressed myself into the cold stone wall that we had been walking by, the voice rolling past us like a thunder storm. I gasped in horror when the lightning hit the mountain side above us. I screamed when the avalanche started coming down on us. I threw my hands up, Legolas had gotten Gandalf to safety and Aragorn had shielded Frodo and Sam,"_**Shield us all from the boulders and shale**_!" I screamed in the anchient language.

The avalanche came down hard and the heavy boulders, sharp rocks and shale all bounced off my shield, while the snow came through. Since I hadn't said it in my spell, it was able to come through. But with each boulder or piece of shale that bounced off my shield it took more and more of my energy. Finally the snow and rocks stopped.

I cried out in relief as I fell forward releasing the spell and getting about half a foot of snow dumped onto me. I was lying on my stomach the cold rushing to my head since it was burying me. I started closing my eyes, exhaustion over taking me.

"We must get off the mountain," Boromir shouted urgently," Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragon argued.

I heard Gimli's voice," We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria!"

"Wait," Pippin cried, it was muffled as my senses started to go fuzzy. The darkness started to so round me, cutting me off from the outside world. I could hear muffled voices and could just barely, barely sense others moving around.

_Are... Are they looking for me? I _wondered. Somthing burned, and my eyes refued to open, _But, who... Who are they? _my memory would not allow me to remember who they were. All I wanted to do was sleep.

The sounds became more and more muffled, a white light appeared in front of me and I smiled at its warmth finally realizing how cold I was.

That's when a voice reached me,"Dusky! Dusky where are you?"

I turned around another light appeared this one had a purple hue, "Hello? Who are you?"

"Come this way," the voice called,"Come to me and the darkness."

I silently approached the light.

000ooo000ooo000

Pippin repeated his question,"Where is Dusky."

That got them moving,"Dusky," Frodo called digging frantically into the snow. Sam and the others (except Gimli and Gabdalf- Gimli was still digging himself out and Gandalf was too weak) followed suit.

Legolas went over to the last spot he had saw Dusky,"Dusky," he yelled, "Dusky where are you?"

Legolas heard a groan about two feet away,"Dusky!"

Legolas dug until he unsnowed Dusky's hand,"I found her," he yelled. Aragorn rushed over and helped him dig Dusky out. Legolas leaned Dusky up against the stone wall

"Is she alright," Gimli asked finally free of his snowy prision.

Legolas carefully started lightly tapping Dusky's cheek,"Dusky! Dusky wake up!"

Aragorn grabbed Dusky's hand,"She's ice cold, and unresponsive! Come on Dusky- Don't give up now!"

000ooo000ooo000

"Come on Dusky! Don't give up now," that was a different voice, much deeper and older.

_Who was it I _wondered. I thought hard, but no memory came to mind," Please Dusky!" Something brushed against my cheek, I knew I had felt that touch before...

A man...no an elf... Appeared before me. He had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at me the wind blowing around him,"Please come back Dusky."

It was Legolas! my eyes flew open. Legolas cheered,"She has awoken."

"We must get off the mountain," Boromir shouted again urgently," Wether we go under or not, we must decide quickly- Dusky will not last long in this!"

Legolas cradled me in his arms bridal-style as he stood. I fell limp and felt numb, I glance up at Legolas, then back at the others.

Gandalf lost his stubbornness (about whatever they had been before I woke up) it seemed when he saw me. I'm sure I looked lifeless, cold, near death, no energy- I'm surprised I was still conscious. Then again, I was probably just awake because I hadn't spent all my energy, just about 90%.

Anyway, back to Gandalf,"Let the ring bearer decide."

My eyes drifted to Frodo. He starred back at me and I connected to his mind,_"Frodo," I _said to him,"Do _whatever you think is right. I will be fine._" Frodo blinked but recovered quickly.

Gandalf glance at his young friend,"Frodo?"

Frodo glanced away from me and met Gabdalf's eye,"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf nodded slowly,"So be it."

I collapsed against Legolas unable to stay awake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey weekly update. here we go guys it's a little short and i didnt get 3 reviews but, hey whatever.**

**Thank you, Wisdom's Stare and GlamSister for reviewing.**

**Chapter 8**

When I awoke it was still night. But the snow was no more and we were off the mountain. Then I noticed I was being carried, by Legolas. I yawned," Where are we?"

Gimli's awed and excited voice answered me," The walls of Moria!"

Legolas smiled down at me," Ah, you have awakened. Do you think you are strong enough to walk?"

I nodded," Yes, I do," Legolas set me down, my hand immediately went to Garjzla's pummel and took enough energy to where I wouldn't have to have any help. The terrain was a bit treacherous, rocky, and just not good for anyone who had just spent most of her energy protecting her friends. I walked up to see Gandalf touch the mossy gray rock wall near the small pool of water we were walking by. Then ever so slowly, faint lines appeared like veins of silver running through the stone.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight," Gandalf said informing everyone.

I walked up," It surely is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it."

"Dusky," Merry cheered.

"You have recovered," Pippin exclaimed.

I nodded," Yes it seems so, and I want to apologize for fainting like that."

Boromir patted my shoulder," There is no need Dusky. We know you used far too much magic than you should have."

"Gandalf explained that using a massive amount of magic will do that to you," Aragorn said shrugging.

I nodded," Yes, I recited a spell to keep the boulders and sharp pieces of shale from falling onto us- Sadly I forgot to mention snow in it," we all laughed at my joke.

As we laughed the moon got fuller and brighter, then the lines grew broader and clearer forming a doorway of interlocking symbols and letters. I starred at it in amazement," What does it say?"

"It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf told us.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked

"It's quite simple," Gandalf said confidently, "If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf then raised his arms, and started reciting the spell," Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" But to all of our dismay- the doors did not open.

"Well," I said sitting down," We might be here a while."

Gandalf continued to say spell after spell, but to no avail.

I watched as Sam unpacked and then replaced the items that were packed onto Bill the pony. Aragorn unsaddled Bill and whispered to him," Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill."

I walked up and patted the old pony's head," Bye Bill, it was nice meeting you."

"Go on, Bill, go on," Aragon said as he removed Bill's bridle," don't worry, Sam...He knows his way home."

I placed my hand on Bill's forehead. Then spoke a blessing in the ancient language," Atra gulai un ilian tauthr ono un Atra ono waíse skolïro frä rauthr."

I looked over at Sam," I have just spoken a blessing over him. It seems my magic skills are coming faster than the others. It was an upside and a bit disappointing."

"Thank you Dusky," Sam said," What exactly did you say?"

"May luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune," I awnsered.

Aragorn smiled," A fitting blessing," he then slapped Bill on the rump, and Bill bolted off.

Sam watched him go," Goodbye Bill," he whispered sadly. I patted the hobbit on the shoulder.

**SPLASH!**

The sudden noise made me jump and turn my hand on Garjzla's hilt. I relaxed when it was just Pippin and Merry throwing stones into the lake.  
Wait, I distinctly remember (from what a friend told me) that is a bad thing. Luckily Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm before he throws another stone," Do not disturb the water."

I watched as Gandalf gave up and sat down on a rock next to Frodo. I sighed and glanced at the door. _What does it mean _I thought Merry's question over and over.

Finally I smiled and said," It's a riddle!"

Gandalf raised his eyebrows at me. Frodo laughed," Dusky is right! Speak friend and enter! What is the elfish word for friend?"

"Oh," Gandalf said," Mellon…."

About the same time I whispered," Fricia," The ground quivered and shook as the doors opened, "It worked," I cheered. But which word worked we'll never know.

But now there was an empty black hole that we were supposed to go into. Oh joy!

We all entered with caution. I saw winding steps that lead further into the mountain. "So, master elf," stated Gimli," you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call this a mine!" Gimli snorted, slightly annoyed I watched as Gandalf played with a stone that was on his staff, "A MINE!"

Suddenly the top of Gandalf's staff where the stone had been placed shone with a bright light, I gave a small "eep," and recoiled. Carcasses, no bones of dwarves where strewn everywhere- Arrows, shields pieces of armor, and many axes- too many to count.

Boromir stated this grimly," This is no mine...it's a tomb!"

Gimli sounded like a wounded animal, moaning and groaning in despair and horror," Oh...no...no..no... !"

I watched as Legolas pulled an arrow out of a skeleton, I placed my hand on Garjzla's hilt," This is awful!"

"Goblins," Legolas shouted after examining the arrow. We all drew are swords and backed away from the cavern and towards the entrance.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said confidently (more demandingly) "We should never have come here."

Suddenly I heard a thump and a yell from Frodo. I turned to see a tentacle that had wrapped around Frodo's ankle and dragged him towards the water.

Aragorn, Boromir and I all rushed forward, swords drawn. Aragorn thankfully severed the tentacle holding Frodo and pulled him to safety. Boromir and I hacked at the remaining tentacles, but more came out. Now the total was around twenty!

Then a squid-like beast massed out of the water! It lashed out at us. I yelped as it knocked me back and I stumbled to my knee, but I cut the tentacle off from the beast I retaliation.

Again the beast grabbed Frodo and pulled him into the water, I watched feeling helpless as Frodo is flung throughout the air (and almost eaten) I gave up with Garjzla and pulled out my bow and arrows, I started shooting tentacles like mad with flaming arrows. If I was lucky enough the arrows would completely sever the tentacle.

Did I mention that I had a ward on my arrows to make them return to my quiver if I lost sight of them or I was completely out? Well I did.

Aragon hacked a tentacle and Frodo was released. Boromir caught him as he fell thankfully.

"Into the mines," Gandalf shouted. I backed away an arrow strung and ready with a small flame already on it.

"Legolas, Dusky," Boromir shouted at us.

Legolas and I shot arrows into the beast's head, earning us a few vital seconds for all of us to race into the Moria Chamber. I gave a squeak of horror when the beast tried to fit as many arms through the doors. Then I watched in silent horror as there was a piercing echo when the beast ripped the doors away. It fortunately/unfortunately created a rock slide that crashed down the cliff face. Within ten seconds tons and tons of rock buried the beast...and block the doorway. The world around us became pitch black.

I flinched from the sudden lighting chance when Gandalf's staff let off a faint light from the stone at the top. I almost snickered when it threw a really creep glow across Gandalf's face, "We now have but one choice," Gandalf said ominously," We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard- there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

I gulped and kept a tight grip on Garjzla. We continued on. We went across a very, very, very old bridge above deep mine workings. To say the least my arms were shaking.

Gandalf seemed to notice my hesitance," Quietly, now," he said," It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."  
Like THAT would make me feel ANY better. Four DAYS in THIS place! It's a wonder I wasn't hyperventilating!

We continued up the steep stairs, and passed through a dwarf cemetery. The graves were despoiled...dwarf skeletons were strewn about and Goblin Graffiti was scrawled on monuments in what appeared to me as dried Dwarf blood. I shivered," Geez, this is just creepy!"

The path suddenly split into three passages, each of them disappearing into dark, scary, tunnels. Gandalf stopped and frowned," I have no memory of this place."

I face-palmed myself (starling everyone in the process),"You have GOT to be kidding!"

**LATER...**

We were all waiting around anxiously, while Gandalf sat staring intently at the three tunnels in front of us. He was in some kind of trance, I debated about invading his mind (not to mention privacy) but decided not to... yet.  
Pippin sighed," Are we lost?"

"No. I don't think we are," Merry said to him," Shhhh, Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I giggled," Always thinking with your stomach eh, Pippin?"

"Gollum," I heard Frodo exclaim, my head snapped in his direction.

Gandalf nodded solemnly- hey look who's awake-"He's been following us for three days."

Well, THAT wasn't comforting!

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad- dur," Frodo asked in disbelief.

**NEITHER WAS THAT!**

"Escaped," Gandalf said," or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here...he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story," Gandalf caught Frodo's look of surprise, "Yes...Smeagol he was once called...Before the ring came to him, before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo said grimly.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand, "Gandalf said," Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Frodo frowned as did I, _what on earth did that mean._

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment," Gandalf said," even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the ring had never come to me," Frodo said quietly," I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide, All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us," did i catch a note of finality in Gandalf's voice? "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought," (insert sudden brightness of voice here) "Ah, That it's that way!" Gandalf pointed at the right hand tunnel, we all scrambled to our feet.

"He's remembered," Merry said relieved.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there," Gandalf said, I resisted the urge to face-palm again," When in doubt Meriadoc (Merry) Always follow your nose!" Gandalf laughed as we started down the tunnel he had chosen.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I've decided to just get this story over with so I can move onto Memories. So you'll all be getting multiple updates for this certain story. Sorry if this is a inconvieance.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dusky and the Ancient Ones.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 9**

We passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space. Gandalf paused," Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf taped his staff...for a brief moment the light blazed... like a silent flash of lightning, shadows sprung up and fled.

"Behold," Gandalf said," The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," My eyes widened at the sight of a vast roof, far above my heads, upheld by many mighty pillars made of stone. Before us was stretches a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.

"Well there's an eye opener," Sam said," No mistake!"

I nodded," You're not wrong Sam." Ahead of us, a wooden door has been smashed. Black arrows were embedded in the wood. Two goblin skeletons lied in the doorway.

Gimli rushed ahead," Gimli," Gandalf called to stop him.

Gimli ignored him and rushed into the vast empty chamber... lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight. It was daytime! Go figure. The light was beaming in from a small hole near the roof. Dwarf and Goblin skeletons were piled high everywhere. The shaft of light falls directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room: a single long block, about four feet high, topped with a slab of white marble.  
Gimli fell to his knees sobbing," No... no... oh, no!"

I bit my lip, _Poor Gimli_.

Gandalf quietly read an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab," Here lies Balin," he read aloud, "son of Fudin, Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

Gandalf carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It has been slashed and stabbed...and appeared to be covered in Dried Blood. The pages crack and break as he opened it, I tensed, something... Dangerous was near.

"We must move on," Legolas whispered to Aragorn," we cannot linger."

"They have taken the Bridge," Gandalf read," and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming," Unnerved, I unconsciously moved closer to Legolas.

I jumped when Pippin stumbled against the well, sending a precariously balanced armored skeleton tumbling in! Merry reached out, grabbing hold of Pippin before he fell.

Everyone froze in stunned silence as the armored skeleton clattered down the deep well...echoing loudly! I whimpered as I felt the dangerous energy approach us!

Gandalf turned angrily on Pippin," Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin seemed to cower- and my maternal instincts took over. "Gandalf," I snapped simply, "shouting will not fix what has just happened. We will simply have to deal with the consequences."

Everyone starred at me in silence.

A low rolling boom rose from the depths below, grew louder.

BOOM...BOOM...

It was like the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. I whimpered and drew Garjzla. A horn blasted nearby, answering horns, running feet and harsh cries followed it.

I glanced at Garjzla. It was glowing blue.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said worriedly. Frodo unsheathed Sting- even it was glowing blue.

"Orcs," Legolas and I said loudly at the same time.

"Get back," Aragorn said to the hobbits and I," Stay close to Gandalf," I followed the hobbits to the back of the room, and sheathed Garjzla, then drew an arrow to place in my bow.

Aragorn and Boromir slammed broken weapons into the doors to wedge them.

Boromir caught sight of something; I heard it scream as he turned to Aragorn with a mixture of disbelief and a 'You have got to be joking' look,"They have a cave troll," he told Aragorn dryly.

Gimli snatched up two rusty dwarf axes and leapt onto the tomb, then yelled, "Let them come! There is one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

I flinched when they started to claw the doors apart. A few holes appeared, and Legolas and I started shooting arrows into them. Whenever the arrow would disappear my view I would shout," Brisingr," and would hear a death shriek of the Goblin/Orc when the fire envelope them. It didn't take much of my energy thankfully, I believe it was because the enemy were so oily or something like that.

When the door was so weak that I was sure it would fall any second. I threw my bow around me before I drew Garjzla.

**Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**if you need anything check the previos chapter.**

**Chapter 10.**  
** BOOM!**

The door busted open in a shower of wood fragments, and Goblins charge into the tomb, followed by a huge- and I mean HUGE- cave troll! Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his Axes into two Goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir wade into the mass of Goblins with their swords. Legolas fires deadly arrows into Goblin throats, desperately trying to Shield the Hobbits and I! Gandalf is clutching his sword and joins in the battle! The cave troll is sweeping his club at Aragorn...who stumbled backwards, the huge club descended for the killing blow.  
In a flash of steel, Boromir's long sword sliced into the Scaly arm of the troll; it reared back, spewing green blood!

I snarled as a few goblins passed by the others and used Garjzla on them, screaming a battle cry. Many goblins died at my hand, but they massed in front of me and pushed me back towards the slab of stone. Then one goblin caught my arm with its sword, I let out a scream, as it escaped my mouth it turned into a wolf howl.

I snarled as a wolf. So I can change forms! This must have been what Alpha has meant by awakening the wolf in me!

(Dusky's wolf form is a red- same as her hair color-wolf with green eyes and the same size as a bigger female wolf)

I started slashing throat after throat with my fangs. The Orcs and goblins don't stand a chance. I'm too fast for them and they can't keep up. My instincts took over for most of the fight. I could barely taste the blood in my mouth. I howled as I leapt at a goblin before it had the chance to strike Boromir while his back was turned.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," my sensitive ears picked up Sam say, so the Hobbits were fighting as well! I turned to see the cave troll lunge forward, thrusting at Frodo's chest with his spear.

"Aragorn! Aragorn," Frodo cried out for help.

"Hold on," I shouted as I ran towards him, but Goblin's blocked my view. When i was clear- it was too late," No," I howled as Frodo sank to the ground dying, the spear in him

"Frodo," I heard someone yell shocked.

I skidded to a stop, dazed, confused, could I have just seen one of my new found friends die? I watched as the hobbits went practically crazy. Sam slashed at the cave troll's knees, bringing him down to a kneel. Merry and Pippin jumped on him.

Legolas fired an arrow, and it hit it in the throat. But it wasn't enough, the troll was still going strong, I have a short howl of defiance, and then ran at the troll. I made it in-between his legs, ran up the vertical wall until the ceiling. I twisted my body and pushed off the wall with my back legs, just to land on the space that and in-between Merry and Pippin. I changed forms and slammed my hand down onto its skull. I made a full on assault and easily broke through its weak defenses," Deyja!" Die, I shouted. I felt the cave troll away beneath me and I lumped off it's back. It struck the ground as dead as a doornail. Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side as he slumped to the floor...Frodo appeared to be dead. I let out a small whine in human form. Gandalf, Aragorn, the Hobbits looked horrified. Tears prickled at the back of my eyes, _I could have saved him._

Suddenly Frodo coughed and took a huge breath of air.

"He's alive," I cheered with Sam. Then I slinked over and collected energy to revive myself and to put the rest into Garjzla's pummel and sheath. I could barely fit all of it in there was that much!

"I'm alright," Frodo said in amazement," I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead," Aragorn said, a bit amazed too," That spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf smiled. Frodo open his shirt to reveal the very shiny and white type of mail. The troll's spear had not pierced it.

"Mithril," Gimli said," You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

I nodded and Gandalf turned to me," I am sure everyone else saw Dusky's transformation?"

"Aye," said Boromir," It appears you had been a strong wizard wherever you have come from Dusky."

Legolas nodded," Your memory must have improved."

I looked at my feet, time to come clean," Well, Gandalf knows this but... I have had my full memory for awhile now."

" What," Aragorn simply said; everyone looked at me (well except Gandalf) with confusion and shock.

"Yes, you see I come from another demotion, across from time and space just to end up here. When I was attacked by that wolf... There had been others before it that I had met. They informed me that they were similar to me in being able to wield magic and not being of this world. They were Ancient Ones."

"They simply howled at me," okay one little white lie will not kill them," and then left before that white wolf came."

Gimli looked at me," How long have you had your memories?"

"Even before I was pulled out of the hole by Legolas- I am sorry my friends- please forgive me?"

I looked back to my feet. Aragorn walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder," I understand why you kept this a secret Dusky. If I was ever taken to a land I knew nothing of and knew no one I might have done something similar to your actions. I can forgive you for lying," he glanced at the others.

"I can forgive you," Sam said stepping forward," We're friend now Dusky. I mean it's not like you ever boldfaced lied to us right?"

"It's true," Gandalf laughed," If I remember correctly Legolas said she had told him she thought she had lost her memories! Not that she really had or hadn't!"

"We can forgive ya," Merry and Pippin said at the same time.

Frodo nodded, "As can I."

"I as well," Gimli said.

Boromir smiled," Well, I have no feud with you Dusky."

Legolas nodded as well," What Gandalf has said was true, you did not lie. I can forgive you. Now I think it is best that we leave."

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM**

This wonderful moment was ruined by the sound of the drums again! Gandalf turned to the us," To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Gandalf led us back into the huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber," This way!" he shouted.

We hurried towards a the door. And Goblins started scuttling down the Pillars behind us like cockroaches," Are you serious," I yelped running faster," They're coming out of the ceiling AND the floor," A deafening roar filled the air! A fiery light danced down the hallway. The Goblins froze, and they started backing fearfully away from the approaching beast...melting back into the darkness," Well that isn't good;" I said switching forms.

" What is this new devilry," Boromir asked. A HUGE shadow surrounded by flame, fell across the hall, the ground shook. And an unearthly sound rumbled.

"A Balrog," Gandalf whispered.

"A what-now," I yelped stumbling over my own paws as I charged forward. What were you expecting? It's not easy getting used to gigantic paws!

"A demon of the ancient world, This foe is beyond any of you!" Gandalf's tone turned to urgent," Run- Quickly," I took off with the others. The Balrog turned out to be a massive creature. It rose from a chasm; it seemed to be at least 40 feet tall. It seemed to be half man and half beast, with a mane of flames! In one hand was a blade. It had a whip made of fire in the other.

I was right behind Aragorn who lead us to the top of a dizzying stairway. I looked back to see Gandalf following, leaning heavily on his  
staff. Aragorn and I both looked at Gandalf, concerned.

"Lead them on, Aragorn and Dusky. The bridge is near," Gandalf said simply. Aragorn and I hesitated, Gandalf just looked at us,"Do as I say," Gandalf said," swords are no more use here."

We took off, down a whole bunch of stairways, until we came to a wide break, where we came to a skittering halt. Legolas sized the jump up and made it easily, then turned around, ready to catch the next person. I gulped and took a few steps back before jumping; Legolas grabbed my arm to steady me so I didn't fall backwards.

Gandalf hesitated, Legolas beckoned to him," Gandalf!"

I heard the Balrog coming. Gandalf glanced back, and then threw himself forward. Legolas caught him. An arrow bounced off the stair below Sam. He jumped back as Legolas turned and fired at the Orc archers, across a broad canyon. His first arrow took one in the forehead. He fell screeching to his death.

"Merry! Pippin," Boromir cried, grabbing the hobbits, one under each arm, as he jumped. The stone crumbled under him. Legolas and I steadied them on the other side as Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, and Gimli jumped back.

"Sam!" Aragorn tossed the hobbit across; where I caught him (Legolas was busy shooting Orcs).

He reached for Gimli, who held up a hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He launched himself across the gap, and then teetered on the edge. Legolas spun around and grabbed him by the most convenient hold. "Not the beard!" Gimli bawled.

Legolas ignored him, giving a perhaps over-enthusiastic tug on his beard to pull him away from the edge as the staircase he had jumped from began to sway.

Aragorn threw Frodo up the stairs as more rock began to crumble. They were separated from the rest of us by a break at least fifteen feet now. And as if that weren't enough, the staircase began to sway in earnest as a huge boulder smashed clean through the upper section! Aragorn grasped Frodo's shoulder. "Lean forward!"

The others and I waited on the edge of our seats. "Come on!" Legolas and I urged, and the upper staircase crashed into the lower. They made it and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then we ran down resting rest of the stairs and on towards the bridge of Khazad-dum.  
As we ran into a hall...the floor was split with fissures that spit flame," Oh come on," I snarled and sped up on all four of my paws.

"Over the bridge," Gandalf yelled at us from behind," Fly!"

I ran towards the slender bridge of stone- without a freakin' rail- at the far end of the hall. We recklessly hurried over the dizzying bridge one by one on a single line. I made it over to look back and see Gandalf, who was the last to run onto the bridge. I watched in horror as he faced the Balrog, his staff in one hand, his sword in the other," You cannot pass!" he shouted in defiance.  
" Gandalf," Frodo's alarmed yell joined my own.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire," Gandalf yelled at the demon, "wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun."

I watched as the Balrog put one foot on the bridge and stood up to full height, wings spreading from wall-to wall. Gandalf was just a tiny figure compared to the monster," Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf roared.

The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its flaming sword. Gandalf blocked with his sword, a ringing clash assaulted my ears and the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments," Way to go Gandalf," I cheered.

"You shall not pass," Gandalf boomed again. The Balrog placed one foot onto the bridge. Aragorn, I and Boromir raced forward, swords drawn. Gandalf gave a yell as he summoned up the last of his power, the strain around him and in his body language was the only way I could tell. Gandalf thumped the bridge with his staff. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up! I threw my hands in front of my eyes shielding them, then the staff shattered the bridge broke-right at Balrog's feet!

The stone bridge dropped away into the gulf from under the Balrog. For a moment, the demon remained poised in the air until it fall down,"Yeah," I cried in victory," Good job Gandalf!"

Relief floods though my system, Gandalf remained trembling on the edge of the broken bridge.

The next part happened in slow motion.

The thongs of the Balrog's whip lashed and curled around Gandalf's ankle, and dragged him over the brink!

"No," I screamed and started forward but Legolas reached out and grabbed my wrists stopping me. I struggled but it didn't really help. Gandalf managed to hang on by his fingertips. Frodo and I called out to him,"Gandalf!"

"Fly you fools," Gandalf yelled fiercely at us.

"Let me go," I screamed," Gandalf! Hold on!" Gandalf released his grip and fell following the Balrog into the bottomless Abyss!

"No," Frodo yelled he tried to run forward but Boromir grabbed him and carried him out.

"Gandalf," Aragorn yelled, Legolas finally released me we ran for the archway, dodging arrows of the goblins as we ran.

We all tumbled out of the Great Eastern Gate onto a grassy sunlit hillside. Sam, Merry, and Pippin and I fell to the ground, sobbing Aragorn turned to Legolas and Gimli," Legolas, get them up," Aragorn said urgently to them.

I couldn't see threw my tears," Gandalf," I whimpered as Boromir helped me up," This isn't fair!"

"Give them a moment," Boromir shouted at him," for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragon shouted back," We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam."

Legolas helped me up and I thought of a good song to calm us_."/Oh breathe, just breathe/May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss/Just a day/ he said down to the flask in his fist/Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year/Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,/But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,/Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it./  
/Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable/And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table./No one can find the rewind button, boys/So cradle your head in your hands/And breathe... just breathe/Oh breathe, just breathe/ There's a light at each end of this tunnel,/You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out/And these mistakes you've made/you'll just make them again/ If you'd only try turning around/_"

That worked. Everyone had stopped crying and had calmed down. Boromir glanced towards Frodo, then back at Aragorn. Frodo was walking away, as if in a daze,"Frodo," Aragorn called," Frodo!" Frodo turned his face of numb shock and devastation, I walked over to him, and hugged him .

Aragorn scoured ahead of the rest of us as we stumble on in the fading light, in the distance I can see the shimmer of a large forest ...Lothlorien!

I change forms and drop back to where Pippin is running," Pippin you look exhausted, why don't you ride on my back?"

Pippin (who I might add is the youngest of the hobbits) happily agreed and he climbed onto my back. I started running, and we caught up to the others.

Above us there were golden leaves, held up by the trunks of huge, grey trees. Gimli looked nervously around," Stay close, young hobbits and Miss-they say a Sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell ... And are never seen again!"

I laughed," That sounds a highly unlike story Gimli!"

"Mr. Frodo," Sam asked Frodo I could tell something was bothering the young hobbit but I couldn't invade his mind.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli replied to me," I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

I growled when the elves appeared, they were all heavily armed and each had an arrow pointing at us, my hand went to Garjzla's hilt. I felt my senses sharpen. I could hear Legolas behind me with his bow.

One elf, probably the captain, stepped forward and looked at Gimli with a look of disdain," The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

I snickered and Gimli shot me a dark look.

**review, or pretty please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Am i really going to have to do this for the rest of the chapter? Cause it's kinda annoying.**

**Chapter 11**

  
"Haldir of Lorien," Aragorn said in elfish," we come here for your help. We need your protection."

"Aragorn," Gimli said," These woods are perilous. We should go back." I hid my smile.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir said," You cannot go back," Haldir's eyes locked onto Frodo; I bit off a growl and felt my teeth go sharper.

"Come, she is waiting," Haldir calmly walked off and we followed.

***The next few parts don't have talking so I'm gonna skip, you want those screens watch the movie!***

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell," said Celeborn starring hard at Aragorn," Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

I glanced at Galadriel, standing silently beside Celeborn. She was pretty and creepy, but it was a pretty-creepy. God, that was so sad, I'm so awful at descriptive words, "He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said softly aloud. Galadriel looked at Aragorn," The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Galadriel's eyes settled on Sam," Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil.," Galadriel's eyes turned to Frodo and I, her voice faded," Tonight you will sleep in peace."

I smiled at Galadriel," Thank you Ma'am."

We all walked away to where we would be staying.

Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo Sam, were in a pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. They were lying on soft couches as Elves left food and wine for them. I was standing outside another pavilion the elves had set out for me, I watched as Legolas walked by me with a pitcher of wine/water. While mournful singing drifted down from the trees above. The singing pulled at my heartstrings,"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said sadly.

"What do they say about him," Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas said," For me, the grief is still too near."

I retreated back into my pavilion, then slipped under the back wall. I turned into my wolf form and sniffed out Haldir, I found him sitting by one of the trees near the spot where we had met Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Excuse me," I asked in English, or 'common speech' as they say in Middle-Earth.

Haldir's head snapped in my direction," Yes?"

"Is it okay of I go hunt," I asked digging my claws into the ground, "I would like to catch something for the journy ahead.:

Haldir nodded," Yes, go east till you reach the fallen tree, then go south, there will be of a small spring, the other side would be a good spot for you to hunt. The hare are getting a bit overpopulated."

I nodded and headed east.

**No POV**

Legolas looked over at his companions; they were all setting down to rest and talking amongst themselves. The song for Gandalf playing all around him, he noticed that Dusky's pavilion was empty and paw prints lead out the back of it. Legolas chuckled and followed the prints to Haldir," I am guessing Dusky passed by," Legolas asked the other elf.

Haldir nodded," Yes, she wanted to go hunting, I sent her near the stream in the east for hares. I also pulled all the sentries out, until she crosses back from the fallen log. She seemed upset by something. You better hurry Legolas before the Hares dwindle to next to none in the area."

Legolas laughed," Thank you for the warning Haldir. I shall see what is bothering her."

With that Legolas set off to find the raving she-wolf.

**Dusky POV**

I found the fallen log easily, it wasn't a log- it was a freakin old, old, old tree! It's golden leaves had already been lost and miss had started to grow on it. I turned west and pricked my ears for the stream. I jumped across it and started sniffing the ground. I caught a scent and started running.

The hare didn't know what hit it.

I buried the hare and then continued on. My thoughts continued to wander to Gandalf, the look he had on his face when he died and how he kept my secret till the very end. I shook my head and changed thought course. Almost a month ago I was a normal-ish girl that lived in a small town, did her school work, had friends, was a Senior in high school!

Now I just didn't know what to think, I was able to control magic, turn into a wolf and was meeting people and creatures that were supposed to be book characters, -not supposed to exist! I jumped up onto a boulder and looked into the stream. I transformed back into my human form, I looked at my reflection. The innocent girl from a month ago was gone. Now there was a girl who had seen battle and felt a pain the other girl hadn't. Her eyes were less bright than the other, her hair wasn't as clean, and there was even a small scar on her right cheek from an accident during training. That's another thing that's different! This girl, the one now looking back at me-has had training to KILL another living thing!

And she actually had.

I thought of a song from my childhood that might make me feel better,"/**_who is that girl I see/Staring straight back at me? /Why is my reflection someone/ I don't know? /"_**

**No POV**

Legolas tracked Dusky to the stream, he leapt across. He then followed her tracks as she headed north going  
upstream. Legolas saw that her tracks were getting deeper and longer, messier as she went faster. Then he saw where she had leapt off of the path and killed a hare fur and blood covering the spot the hare had met it's fate. A few feet away was where the hate had been buried to be picked up for later. Then she walked on. Legolas stopped when her heard her voice singing sadly, he silently jumped into one of the trees and saw Dusky looking into the water," **_Somehow I cannot hide/Who I am, Though I've tried/When will my /Reflection show who I am inside?/When will my reflection show /Who I am inside./"_**

Dusky shook her head and jumped up in wolf form, before running off. Legolas followed, silently his brow furrowed at this feeling insode him... He.. couldn't explain it... he felt like all he needed to do was hold Dusky and never let anything or anyone hurt her again.

**Dusky POV**

I finished the song and smiled feeling better, ran off to get at leafy one more hare before the sun went down. I sniffed and found one eating some grass in a small clearing. I got into stalking position and waited... Then sprang!

The hare had sensed me coming and took off, I followed, and was about to give up when an arrow buried itself threw the hair's back/spine area, I recoiled. I glanced up to where the arrow had come from," Legolas," I said crossing my arms," How did you know I was out here."

Legolas chuckled as he landed," You're tracks were enough to lead me."

I made the 'humph' sound," What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I came to check on you," he said stepping closer," You seemed upset."

I nodded," Well I am, I'm sure everyone is... Loosing Gandalf..." I felt tears burning at my eyes.

Legolas shook his head," Something else is bothering you."

"No there isn't," I lied, he was standing close now, closer than he ever has.

He stroked my cheek and then leaned down and kissed me, no it wasn't my first kiss, but boy... I sure wished it was- Perfect.

To bad you know, I knew it wouldn't have lasted. I backed away breaking it," Legolas," I whimpered," I... I don't know if..."

Legolas seemed hurt," Dusky..."

I suddenly felt angry, not at Legolas himself, maybe just the whole world," We can't! I'm not from this world! I shouldn't even be here! You're just a book character! I shouldn't be falling in lo..."

I turned away, my anger fading, _I shouldn't be falling in love with YOU_ I finished my sentence quirky to myself.

_ CRAP!_

I had just told LEGOLAS that I had fallen in love with him (well practically) and that he was a stinkin' book character. I had officially screwed up BIG TIME! I heard footsteps coming closer and Legolas turned me around, placing his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes," I care not what I am in your world nor where you hale from. All I care about is you!"

He kissed me again. I smiled and buried my head into his chest," And I thank you for that Legolas Greenleaf. I thank you." He and I sat underneath the tree holding hands and just enjoying each other's company (and kisses!) until the moon was starting to rise. Then Legolas gathered up our hares and lead me back to the pavilions.

I awoke around midnight. Galadriel was stand in the doorway of my pavilion," Come wolf," she said to me and started to walk away.

Galadriel lead me to a low stone pedestal, carved like a branching tree, and on it was a Silver Basin, Galadriel the lead me into the small Glade. She poured water into the basin, it let off a faint glow," Will you look into the mirror?"

I glanced at her crossing my arms," What am I going to see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell for the mirror shows many things," Galadriel said slowly," things that were ...things that are...and some things that have not yet come to pass."

I gulped and stepped forward, looking into the water.

What I saw changed what I thought about being here.

_I saw Sam and Frodo on a slave chain, Merry and Pippin lying on the ground, DEAD. Gimli was fighting a group of Orcs with Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas. Gimli fell and I saw Aragorn killing the Orc that had killed Gimli. Then I couldn't see Boromir or Aragorn anymore. Legolas was in the center of the fight, killing and taking hits himself. Suddenly the Orcs parted like the red sea, and I ran threw in wolf form, but I was different. My pelt was covered in blood, but not the blood of Orcs and my eyes had this crazy look in them. I snarled and leapt at Legolas, he knocked me away and then readied his bow to shoot at me, but he hesitated, as he saw it was me. I leapt at him, going for his throat. I landed with a thud on his body, his throat in my maw. He dropped his bow and arrow and they felt to the dirt. He was dead before his body hit the ground. _

"No," I yelled jumping away from the basin, the look of pure horror on my face.

"I know what it is you saw," Galadriel stated calmly," for it is also in my mind. It is the future, Dusky. It is what will come to pass if you should fall into shadow!"

I shook my head," I w-won't, I can't kill him. That mirror is not right!"

"The fellowship is breaking," Galadriel said sadly," It has already begun. Beware mydear wolf, the evil wants to use you for its own purposes. Do not let them use you."

I nodded," Thank you for the warning Galadriel. I shall keep it in mind. But I will not allow that production to come true nor will I let the Fellowship fall apart- at least not completely. I vow to protect the others with my life and not to leave until this is all over with."

Galadriel smiled," That is all I could hope for my young she-wolf. Now go back and get some rest."

I had an awful dream that night, it was dark all around me when I heard a voice

" One of the Halflings carries something of great value," the voice said," bring him to me...alive and unspoiled, there is also a woman traveling with them, keep her alive as well, but she does not have to be killed or captured-kill the  
others."

Then I had horrible images of everyone in our group running away from something with pure terror on their faces. Then there was nothing.

**Review! REview! And... OH MY GOD THEY FINALLY KISSED! FINALLY! gEEZ, i NEVER THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA KISS.**

**And I was the one who wrote this stupid thing...**


	12. Chapter 12

**here you guys go.. the last chapter for Amnesia.**

**Chapter 12**  
The elves gave us all are in small silver boats, As we readied to row away from the Lothlorien Shore and into the Silverlode river. The elves quietly watched us ready to depart. Galadriel gave Frodo a small Crystal Phial," Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star."

They have the other hobbits better swords (or in my opinion large daggers) (Gimli's, Aragorn's and Boromir's gifts I can't remember) and they have Legolas a new bow and then Haldir walked forward with a shield, but it was covered," This shield was given to us by a wielder of the old language like yourself- His name was Alpha. We hope you shall be able to use it."

I uncovered the shield and found a rearing purple dragon breathing a mass of purple flames on a backdrop of silver. My eyes widened and I glanced up," T-thank you, I will treasure it."

( In case you were wondering, I was in the boat with Legolas and Gimli, and I was sitting behind Legolas, who was sitting behind Gimli.)

As the We departed, our boats drifted past Galadriel as she stood alone, watching from the banks of the river.

We soon passed into the great river Anduin. The Three Elven boats carried us steadily southward. Green trees slowly give way to a brown and withered land. Aragorn yelled up to me," Well Dusky know any good river songs?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" I started singing songs like Shenandoah, and any song I really could remember about rivers! Heck- I even sand row, row your boat (but it was only like 1 time thru).

The boats drifted slowly through the steep rocky gorge in the Pre-dawn light. I was half asleep I slowly looked up, my eyes widened with amazement. Two enormous rock statues, towering like 300 FEET high on either side of the river, they were carved images of Gondorian kings of old. They loomed over the boats with power and majesty."The Argonath," I heard Aragorn mutter in awe. Aragorn was strangely moved by the beauty of the silent sentinels. He spoke, almost as if to himself," Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old...my kin."

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was starring in stunned silence as the current took us through the narrow gap between the Statues' feet.

We went for about another mile down the river until we beached the boats and leapt out of them (I was happy! I'm not a big fan of water travel) and clambered onto the wooded shore. "We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said," hide the boats and continue on foot..we approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil," Gimli said (kinda gloomy and doomi),"an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

"That is our Road...I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-," Gimli said then growled- literally. I smirked and suddenly a feeling of dread passed threw me. I turned to Aragorn," We should leave now."

"No," Aragorn shot me down," Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

" I believe it is not the Eastern shore that worries her," Legolas castes a glance around into the Parth Galen forest," A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it- As can Dusky."

Aragorn looked at us, knowing full well what we meant. Sam has fallen asleep...Merry dumped a small pile of kindling at Gimli's feet," Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

Sam sat up with a start...Aragorn's and I's head snaps round and my eyes flied to Boromir's shield which lied abandoned by his camp bed. Then I realized Boromir has gone," I'll go this way!" I turned forms and ran following Frodo's and Boromir's scents.

I heard yelling and only that, I saw Frodo running, fear covering him," Wait Frodo," I called, running after him.

I heard Aragorn behind me, both of us tracking the young hobbit. We found him, near some ruins. When Frodo opened his eyes," Frodo," I asked him," Are you alright?"

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo replied numbly, we knew he meant the ring.

Aragorn moved toward Frodo," Where is the ring?"

Frodo backed away from Aragorn. Aragorn and I were shocked by the movement,"Stay away," Frodo seemed to whimper.  
" Frodo," Aragorn said," I swore to protect you."

I nodded," And I have taken a vow to myself to protect you as well," _and everyone else but what he doesn't now won't hurt._

"Can you protect me from yourselves," Frodo asked.

Frodo uncurled his fist and is palm laid the ring! It glinted, gold and beautiful in the afternoon sun...Aragorn's eyes are drawn to it. But I felt no need for the ring... Maybe that was because I was not from here, or was it my wards to pretext me from magic that others could throw at me?

"Would you destroy it," Frodo demanded to know the answer.

Aragorn kneeled to Frodo and I turned forms, Aragorn closed Frodo's hand around the ring. I licked Frodo's hand," I would have gone with you to the end," Aragorn said.

"Into the very fires of Mordor," I agreed.

"I know...Look after the others," Frodo said, "especially Sam...he will not understand."

Suddenly we all froze," I hate that sound," I growled," And smell. Oh, why the hell did this have to happen now?!"

"Go, Frodo," Aragorn said, drawing his sword. I ran in front of Frodo," Hope on my back, I'll be faster than you!"

Frodo climbed onto my back and I turned ready to run, but I hesitated," Run," Aragorn yelled," Run!"

I darted down the hillside, and probably ran about a quarter mile easily. but then dropped Frodo off (no not literally),"This is as far as I can take you-I have to go back and help, but I gave you a good lead- RUN!"

I was about to go back to Aragorn, when a group of Orcs passed me. I tried to fight them, but, they kept on running. Then they started chasing Merry and Pippin! I snarled as the two hobbits were surrounded," Pippin! Merry! "

I tore into a throat, and then saw Boromir starting to defend the hobbits as well. A blade descended towards me and I changed forms in an instant and blocked the blade with Garjlza the next. Boromir and I slashed and I used the shield I had been given by the elves so I didn't have to use as many wards. Boromir and I fought fiercely but it seemed I had to be on the offensive, like the Orcs refused to fight me until I forced them!

"Dusky," Boromir called," Get ready to howl!"

I transformed and barked," When you're ready!"

With that, Boromir used his horn, and I howled like crazy, taking breaks in the howl to kill another Orc or two.

**No POV**  
The echo of Boromir's horn and Dusky's howls reached Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli; they were battling their way down the slopes towards the lake.  
"The horn of Gondor," Legolas shouted.

"And I do believe that's our wolf friend calling in that same direction," Gimli said. Legolas nearly fummbled with his arrows and he muttered a curse under his breath.

"Boromir," Aragorn yelled," Dusky!" he started fighting his way to get to them.

**Dusky POV**

Many Orcs had fallen to Boromir's sword and my fangs as we tried to protect Merry and Pippin.

"Run! Run," Boromir screamed at the hobbits.

"Get out of here you too," I snapped, then tackled another Orc. Suddenly I heard a thud, and turned to see," Boromir!"

An Orc had shot an arrow at Boromir and now it was sticking out of his chest!

Amazingly, Boromir continued fighting, but another arrow and another, brought him to his knees.

I snarled and ran the Orc with the bow, but it just shot me in my back near my hip and then in my left shoulder and near my neck and in between my shoulder blades. I yelped and fell, smashing into a tree close to Boromir.

I heard Merry and Pippin cry out as they were swept away by Orcs," Aaaaagh! Boromir! Dusky! "

The Orc Captain aimed his bow at Boromir's heart," No," I whimpered," No...Don't!"

Suddenly Aragorn charged at the Orc, smashing the bow with his sword. They locked into a deadly battle. That I could at least hear, I stood and limped out just in time to see Aragorn cutting off the Orc Captain's head off. I dragged myself over, by my front paws on mu stomach, to Boromir. Boromir lied slumped against a tree, Orc arrows sticking out of his chest, At least 20 dead Orcs lid heaped around Boromir. His horn lied at his feet ... broken in two. I rested my head on his shins.

"They took the little ones," He gasped painfully when Aragorn appeared. Aragorn tried to quickly staunch the flow of blood from Boromir's shoulder," Frodo," Boromir said panicked," where is Frodo?

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn said simply. I stared at him, quietly.

Boromir held Aragorn's gaze," Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him," I whined and licked his hand- well I tried. I got like his thumb.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn reassured our friend.

"Forgive me," Boromir said taking breaks because of how weak he was," I did not see ... I have failed you all."

No," Aragorn said and i growled I agreement," Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

Aragorn tired to bind Boromir's wound. I knew it was hopeless, I really wanted to save Boromir but I knew I was on borderline deathbed here, I would have gladly given my life for his, but I couldn't even speak.

"Leave it," Boromir snapped, "It is over ... the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin... Aragorn..."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you ... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail," Aragorn told him sadly.

"Our people," Boromir said happily, "our people."

Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his hand. Boromir's fingers tightened around the hilt.

"Don't go," I barely whinnied, I realized I was crying in wolf form.. I didn't know wolves cried.

Boromir gave me a weak smile," I'm afraid I must Dusky," he looked at Aragorn," I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king."

I felt Boromir's last breath leave him. Aragorn laid Boromir down. He was dead.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn said sadly, Aragorn bent down and kissed Boromir's forehead. I have a small howl in honor of Boromir.

Legolas and Gimli appeared a few minutes later," They will look for his coming from the White Tower ... but he will not return," Aragorn said again sadly.

I whimpered and Legolas kneeled beside Aragorn," Will Dusky be alright?"

Aragorn nodded," Her wounds will heal but her heart I am not do sure. Come on Dusky, can you shift forms?"

"No," I whined," I don't think I can, that arrow in my scruff would kill me."

Aragorn cursed under his breath," Then we'll have to carry you back to camp."

Legolas carefully helped him lift me and place me on Aragorn's shoulders. The they carried me to where we had stopped the boat.

Aragorn set me down and found me a good tree branch (more like a stump) and Legolas sat beside me," First we will have to pull the one on your scruff out but it seems to be a thru -on- thru."

Gimli looked at me," I'm surprised you're not dead."

I growled," Wolves are tougher than others. Back home we have these things called guns, and well they shoot hard pieces of metal at you. I believe that is what wounded me before I first arrived. But one shot to the head and your dead. Wolves however cannot be killed by guns, unless of course shot in the head by a gun. (OKAY I know that is a false statement- but if you've ever seen wolf's rain- I'm kinda going off that!) Well it's that and my body is already trying to heal itself- that is why I need these arrows out."

Aragorn nodded grimly," Alright," he put the stick into my jaws," Don't break that, we have little time to find another for you."

I closed my eyes and gritted my fangs, biting into the nasty wood. I felt Legolas' hand rest on my paw. I heard the sickening snaps as Aragorn snapped all the arrow shafts and pulled that one out of my scruff," That's one," Gimli said.

The next two, however, hurt extremely worse! I wanted to cry out in agony, pain overflowed my senses, I'm sure I almost bit that stupid stick in HALF! Aragorn petted my head," There, there, Dusky it is all over rest now. We will wake you in an hour when we are ready to say good-bye to Boromir."

I gave a whine of thanks and curled up to let my wounds heal.

I felt someone prod me awake," Dusky, my dear gal. You need to wake up so we can say good-bye to Boromir."

I blinked awake, then sat up," Thank you Gimli."

I walked over to Legolas and Aragorn. Boromir was lying in one of the boats, his arms across his chest, his broken horn at his side. I smiled at how peaceful Boromir looked," Well- how exactly is this going to happen?"

Aragorn smiled," We all should say a few words and then push the boat off."

Aragorn went first, then Gimli and Legolas. I gulped when they all turned to me," Well," I said," I didn't know you for very long Boromir, but I already had trusted you my life... I'm sorry it had to end this way. I wish you could come with us to the end, if... If you are up there in heaven," don't even get me started on the looks I got from that statement," I hope that you're looking out for us, and happy."

With that I placed a small bundle of wild multi-colored flowers in the boat near his head, Aragorn and Legolas carefully shoved the boat off the shore**_,"/May it be an evening star/ Shines down upon you/ May it be when darkness falls/ Your heart will be true/ You walk a lonely road/ Oh! How far you are from home/ Mornie utúlie (darkness has come)/ Believe and you will find your way/ Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)/ A promise lives within you now/ May it be the shadows call/ Will fly away/ May it be your journey on/ To light the day/ When the night is overcome / You may rise to find the sun/ Mornie utúlie (darkness has come)/ Believe and you will find your way/ Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)/ A promise lives within you now/ A promise lives within you now./_**"

I watched as Boromir's boat fell over the edge and sighed," **May He rest in peace**," I muttered in ancient language.

I was gathering my things when I saw Legolas pushing the last boat into the water," If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall."  
Aragorn looked toward the far shore. I knew what he would see- Frodo and Sam's small boat lying on the distant riverbank as Frodo and Sam made off into the forest beyond. Aragorn surprisingly doesn't react.

Legolas turned and looks at Aragorn," You mean not to follow them..."

" Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," I said simply.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli said," the Fellowship has failed."

"No," I growled.

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn stated," We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Aragorn pulled a hunting knife out of his pack and strapped it on," Leave all that can be spared behind," his voice got a steel quality to it," We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes! Ha," Gimli cheered.

I hid my smile as I packed more food and grabbed a few more bags," Leave it to the dwarf to start the cheering first." I looked back over at the river- this was it... My life was going to change forever once we started.

Legolas and the others turned back, "Come on then gal'," Gimli called to me," Or we shall leave you behind!"

I turned smiling, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't you dare leave me or we'll have some problems!"

**The End PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Dusky: Ga-lee! You just had to freakin out me thru hell didn't you?**

**Me *grins evilly* and this is only the FIRST book mwahahahahahahahaa!**

**Dusky *sweat drops* God help me.**


	13. Memories is now up!

**Alright guys! It's time for memories!**

**Dusky has just gone through hell. Yet she's still having to trudge thru it. Only now, she's not the only person in this world from another!**

**Preview: **Suddenly, Aragorn opened his eyes,"Their pace has quickened," he said softly then climbed to his feet,"They must have caught our scent," he said the next part rather desperately,"Hurry," Then he took off northward.

Legolas started running up the hill behind him. He stopped and turned,"Come on, Gimli! Come on, Dusky!" He ran onward. I stood and watched Gimli struggling up the hill.

Gimli paused when I came up beside him in wolf form ( yes you read that right, I can transform into a wolf- and that's only PART of the whole magic deal) and huffed,"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell. Dear me gal, how can you keep going?"

**0000**

A young man watched as Éomer was dragged away by thugs after talking with Wormtounge. He smirked and stroked the small bag at his side,"So they have banished Éomer let us pray Dusky gets here quick."

A mewl of agreement came from the bag.

**Check it out!**


	14. The Girls Intro

**Here you go, it's not a chapter this time, but an intro for The Girls! **

**Dusky**

Dusky pulled out her canteen and filled it from a small stream. She was busy escorting the women and children back to Erodas with Dove and Luna. They had taken a break for the night. Dusky was suddenly plunged into the frigid water. Her head was held by the back of her neck. She thrashed in a desperate attempt to free herself. She couldn't think, the water dulled her senses an mind. No magic word came to mind, she tried to change forms but couldn't concentrate! It wasn't long before she was too weak to fight back. She was blind folded and bound. She wanted to scream for help but a tranquilizer was injected into the side of her neck.

**here's the link:**

** s/9470093/1/**


	15. Voting

**This is what creativity my brain can come up with at almost 12:30 am. Enjoy I claim ownership no everything except the fandoms/Artists mentioned.**

I tapped my fingers against the keys. I groaned as i pulled put my earbuds that were streaming Barlowgirl's Mirror, Mirror song. I turned to the girl sitting on my bed. She was literally glowing, and that's all of a description you'll get outta me. She sighed,"Hey it's not my fault the connection's weak."

I groaned,"That's not why I'm groaning. No ones voting on my poll...,"

pLittle Angel (LA),who just happened to be the Psychic Link to anomalies in anaomalic dimensions, rolled her eyes,"You're kidding. Wyoming shouldn't complain it's not that bad. You could just holdback posts until enough people vote..."

I wanted to bang my head against a wall, but LA immediately shouted at me,"Don't kill your braincells! I ain't disappearing for you to sulk by hittin yer head on that blue wall of yours!"

I sighed and started to type a few bulletins for an outline of a new idea for a new story,"No I'm not kidding, and you know I don't like holding back posts. I mean its not the viewers fault my laptop's in the shop and I can only get a few posts out every few weeks."

LA scoffed,"You're too nice ya know," she turned and looked up at my ceiling and then jumped as the tree branch hit my window,"Hey! Cut her a break man!"

LA grumbled after getting no reply, then she looked over my shoulder,"ooh! Ooh! Is that the story line for that Wolverine and the X-Men fanfic?"

I scoffed,"Are you kidding me?! That One's almost done! This is the prequel! And GIVE ME SOME SPACE!"

LA jumped back,"Sheesh! So is the Wolverine and the X-Men one after the Legend of Korra one? Or is that one before? Ooh! Ooh! What about the Power Rangers One? Or the Fairy Tail one? Or the Transformers animated one? Or the Pokemon one? Or the DN angel one that will lead into the Inheritance Cycle world and finishes in the-"

I grabbed my head and yelled,"Too many Fics at once!"

LA sighed and blushed,"Mah bad."

I rolled my eyes," You realize none of those can come out if NO ONE votes. I won't be able finish The Girls and that means I won't get to post the new chapters of Secrets 2... Or start on any of my other stories for that matter!"

"Figures you'd skip outlining the semi-finals and," LA paused as a realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she sprang up (Not like it did any damage to anything. She didn't even make a dent in my bed when she sat on it)"WHAT! B-but that means-"

"Yes," I calmly turned in my swivel chair from my black desk,"It means you won't get to make an appearance yet. Except in this."

LA turned to the viewers' screen,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS GO VOTE!"

I sighed and typed a little more. Without even turning around or taking my eyes off the screen, I dully stated,"LA! What do we say?"

LA growled,"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE, with a frickin' cherry on top, go vote!"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow,"Okay, not that angerly..." I turned my attention back to the viewers,"But seriously. Please go vote."

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


End file.
